


What the Hell? (Or Erica's Magical Mishap)

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Body Swap, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Language, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Erica Reyes -sort of, Minor Derek Hale/Erica Reyes, Peter Hale is Not Amused, Sexual Content, Silly, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: “Um Peter?” Stiles sounded a little unsure.“Yes, there seems to be a problem and you need to get Erica to fix this right away.” He wasn’t about to beat around the bush.There was silence which was unusual for Stiles. “Not sure if she’s here right now.” Then there was a gasp. “Holy fuck!”“What?” Peter was slightly worried. God knows what that boy might do in his body. “Is everything okay?”Stiles giggled and exhaled a loud, long breath into the other end of the receiver. “Yes, I mean, I sort of figured but wow. Your dick is fucking huge!”Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try to remain calm. “I mean seriously, have you seen your monster cock?”“Yes, Stiles I am rather acquainted with my own cock.”“Dude, you are seriously packing.”He wanted to be flattered that the boy was so enamored by his rather large penis but now was not the time. They had other pressing matters like how to switch back into their own bodies. “Focus Stiles.”“Oh, I am so focusing Creeper Wolf, on your big ass dick! I am totally rubbing one off later.”
Relationships: Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 136
Kudos: 454





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun, silly story of Peter and Stiles swapping bodies and how they handle being in each other's body.
> 
> There is some minor Scott bashing coming from Peter but it's mostly because he's annoyed at him but Scott doesn't have a huge presence in this story. He's around mostly in the background and there will be an appearance of Chris Argent.

Stiles stumbled towards the curb. He realized he was hot and sweaty so he just wanted to leave the club to get some fresh air. Nor to mention, he was feeling really buzzed. How much did he have to drink? He wasn’t sure but he didn’t think it was that much. From what he had remembered the bartender was cute and kept supplying him drinks. Hell, maybe he should have asked him for his number. 

Swaying slightly before not so gracefully plopping his butt on the ground, Stiles pulled out his phone. He realized he so shouldn't be driving right now since he was a responsible adult. Okay, he was not responsible and barely an adult since he just turned eighteen just a few weeks ago but who’s keeping count?

Swiping to the first name under his contacts, Stiles hit call. The phone rang a few times until a gruff voice finally answered, "Stiles, what do you want at this ungodly hour?"

The teen winced. Maybe he should have called Derek and saved himself for the parental lecture that he knew he would get from the alpha’s uncle. Maybe not tonight but probably tomorrow when he was hungover since he was an ass like that.

"Um Peter, Pete, Petey..." Stiles slurred out the words mostly because his brain cells were mush.

"Don't call me that." The werewolf spat out. "Are you drunk?"

Was it that obvious? Maybe, yep, Stiles might yack in the road. "Well, define drunk?"

The wolf huffed into the receiver. "Why are you calling me? Surely you could have phoned Derek or Erica and not bothered me."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "duh, you're the first name in my contacts."

He thought he overheard the mattress squeak. Maybe Peter was getting up. "How in the hell does Peter come alphabetically before Derek or Erica?

Stiles didn't think it was rocket science but evidently, he had to spell out to Peter. Seriously, Stiles was supposed to be the drunk one, not Peter. "Um, cause Creeper Wolf comes before D and E, duh. "

The sigh was much louder now, "where are you?" Stiles could hear the annoyance in the older man's voice. Yep, he was so getting the talk later when his head was hurting and pounding. 

Stiles turned his head slowly to read the neon sign on the building. He thought he remembered but wasn't one percent sure. He walked in sober with Scotty and now.... where did Scott go?

"Wings and Claws." He said with confidence.

"Alone? You went to a supernatural bar alone? Do you have a taken advantage of wish?" Peter sounded more annoyed now. Shit, he hopes he doesn't say anything to his dad because he will be for sure grounded for life. It’s not his fault though. He and Scott wanted to dance and down deep, Stiles sort of hoped he might be able to go home with a supernatural hottie. Sue him, he’s eighteen, wants to lose that pesky virginity and totally wanted to be manhandled in the process. 

Stiles shook his head and oops bad idea, since that jostled the alcohol in his stomach. "Seriously Creeper Wolf, I'm not that stupid. I came with Scotty. Give me some credit."

"And where pray tell is that so-called friend of yours?'

That was a really good question. "Not sure. He might have left.” Yes, he thinks remembers Scotty saying he was leaving. Crap, he has no idea. 

He wasn't positive but he thought he heard Peter mutter under his breath something about a no-good alpha who shouldn't be one in the first place and was that a M&M on the pavement? Oh man, Stiles was hungry.

"Petey, I'm hungry or maybe I want to throw up." It was a toss-up at this point. 

"Call me that again and I'll leave you stranded there." There were a few grunts and Stiles assumed the older man was putting on his shoes. “How did you get served anyway? You look fifteen."

Rude!

“I think the bartender had a thing for me. Are you coming to get me?” The M&M was looking more and more tempting now.

With another loud groan, Peter responded. “I should leave your pasty white ass there but I’ll never hear the end of it I do.” There was a mumbled curse word. “You owe me brat for disturbing my beauty sleep.” 

‘Thanks, Petey.” Stiles garbled before he heard the sound of a click. And his ass was not that pasty, thank you very much!

Twenty minutes later and a failed attempt of eating the M&M (since a certain werewolf showed up and batted it out of his hand which was rude), Stiles was leaning his head on the glass window of Peter’s expensive car. Some kind of Mustang if he remembers correctly. It was pretentious as hell and the wolf was probably making up for something. 

“You throw up in my car, I will slit your throat.”

Stiles peaked at the older man who was gripping the steering wheel tightly. He knew it was an idle threat. Derek or his dad would never let him ever get away with murder and besides, he then would have a lot of blood to clean up in his stupidly expensive car. 

They drove in silence for a few more minutes until Stiles realized Peter passed his street. “Hey, where are we going?”

“I assume you told your dad you were spending the night at Scott’s and I am more than sure he wouldn’t be happy that his underaged son is drunk off his stupid ass.” He huffed. “So regrettably to the loft.” 

His ass isn’t stupid thank you. He scrunched his nose. The man, however, was right and had a point. “Oh, thanks?” He questioned since he had a feeling, he would owe the alpha wolf big time later. 

Peter nodded and didn’t say anything else. Stiles just decided to appreciate the gesture and was that stubble on Peter’s face? Oh my God, yes, the man has a scruffy shadow on his right cheek.

Stiles giggled and immediately reached over to molest the beard that was trying to grow in. “Petey… you have stubble!” 

The wolf snarled and swatted his fingers away. “Stop calling me that.” 

The teenager sat back in his seat. “Fine.” He mumbled as he closed his eyes for the remainder of the short ride. 

After sliding the loft door open, Peter guided Stiles inside. He clumsily made his way towards the sofa where he would sleep for the rest of the night or was it morning by now? He honestly didn’t know. Before he could fall onto the makeshift bed, the wolf grabbed him by the back of his shirt and steered him towards Peter’s bedroom. 

“I can sleep on the couch.” Stiles professed as he was pushed in the direction of the bedroom.

“After the last time you slept on the couch? You complained to me and Derek for weeks about your stiff neck and your back. I don’t want to listen to the grousing again. Once was enough.” 

Rude but totally true. The sofa is nice to sit on but is shit for sleeping. They should totally get a refund due to the lack of comfort level on that thing. 

Seeing the pillowing mattress come into sight, Stiles attempted to coordinate his steps to get there but he swayed in the process. He did manage to sit without falling over which was a success in his book right now.

Before the realized what was happening, Peter tossed a t-shirt towards him and was crouching down to untie his shoes. “Aw, Creeper Wolf, you do care.” Stiles mumbled into the cottony fabric when he shoved it over his head. 

“Don’t make it weird brat.” 

Once his shoes were off, Peter stood with eyes now focused on Stiles bottom half. “Let’s get you out of those pants too. You won’t want to sleep in that coarse material.” 

Stiles managed to pull on the tee Peter gifted to him and glanced at his pants. He was wearing cargo pants and right now it seemed like a lot of work to shuffle out of them but Peter wasn’t deterred since he made a move to assist Stiles with undressing. 

“Dude,” Stiles squawked. “You’ll see Little Stiles.” He yelled out as he batted the wolf’s hands away from his fly. 

The older man stood straighter and laughed. “Little Stiles? Really? That’s what you call your dick?” 

The smirk he wore was to end all smirks and if Stiles had more coordination skills at the moment, he would deck the man. “No, it was the first thing that came into my head and….” He closed his eyes for a moment to try to recollect what else he was going to say. “Oh, I can undress myself.”

Peter still wore his smile. “It’s not like you have anything I haven’t seen before but suit yourself.” 

Stiles fumbled a few times but managed to unzip his pants. He scooted his butt off the bed slightly and slid the rest of the bottoms down his legs until he was able to kick off the irksome clothes with his feet. 

The older man still stood in front of him with the stupid smirk but now his face held the signature Hale cocked eyebrow as well. “Superman Stiles?” 

Oops, Stiles forgot he was sporting his super hero boxers. He really should invest in grown up underwear. “Yes, cause…” he swung his hand towards his crotch, “cause my cock is super.” 

Peter keeled over in laughter and actually had moisture brimming around his eye lids. Stiles didn’t think it was that funny. The wolf snickered a little more and finally caught his breath. “You’re just jealous that you can’t wear something like this.”

“I wouldn’t call it jealously.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Come on Peter, if you did wear a superhero on your boxers, who would it be?” 

“I wouldn’t be caught dead in superhero underwear.” He deadpanned and walked towards the en suite. Stiles heard some water running and a cabinet being opened and closed. 

He walked back in and handed Stiles some aspirin and a glass of water. Stiles swallowed the pills and put the glass on the table next to the bed. He was grateful. The werewolf didn’t have to have pain killers in his medicine cabinet but he knew Stiles all too well. He hung around enough and hurt himself often so the Hales always ensure they have the medical necessities for the human. “Come on Petey, there has to be one.”

Stiles smiled since Peter actually did an eye roll. “Fine, The Incredible Hulk. You know, it gets very, very big when it’s angry.”

The teenager couldn’t disguise the look of aw and wonderment on his face when Peter said that and now, he couldn’t help but have his eyes dart towards Peter’s crotch. Jesus Christ on a pogo stick. The wolf as far as Stiles knew was already rather endowed. Yes, he has checked out the outline in his pants a few times but thinking about how much bigger he may get – it was just wow. Stiles maybe drooling a bit now.

Startling when he felt a finger on his chin, encouraging him to look up, he saw Peter smiling once more. “Time for sleep brat. Not that I don’t appreciate you ogling me, now is not the time.” 

And he so wasn’t staring. Okay, he totally was. Hopefully, Stiles can blame it on his alcohol addled brain tomorrow. 

Stiles wasn’t surprised when he woke up that his head felt like someone was pounding a hammer to it. His mouth was cottony dry and his eyes were crusted shut. Hell, he felt like shit and for a brief moment he wondered if it was worth it. The thought was fleeting, hell, yeah, it was worth it. He got plastered!

Finally, when he was able to pry open his eye lids, he realized when things began to become into focus, he wasn’t in his bedroom. The paint on the walls was cream in color and there were no movie posters adorning such walls. The bed felt like a cloud and the sheets – they were satiny against his body. Did he hook up with the bartender after all? He hoped not. He wanted to be able to recollect a fun filled night with that hunk. Stiles doesn’t know what kind of supernatural being he was but he was totally hot as sin and wouldn’t want to forget an evening spent with him.

The teen managed to loll his head to the side to take in his sleeping companion – Peter! Now it was coming back to him, he called the wolf to come rescue him from outside the club. He hoped he didn’t do or say anything too embarrassing.

“Oh my God!” The high-pitched shriek startled Stiles so much that he almost fell out of the bed. He just did an arm flail instead, knocking his hand on his head. And which – ow! “Did you and Peter do the deed?”

Stiles glanced over to the blond-haired girl standing in the doorway who held a mischievous smile. “Inside voice Erica.” Stiles pleaded as he quickly checked under the covers to make sure he had clothes on, just in case Creeper Wolf did take advantage of him in his inebriated state. 

“Batman, I need details if he gave you a good dicking.” She flounced into the room with no cares to privacy. The girl had to have just gotten out of bed but she appeared super model ready for the day. Her lips weren’t painted characteristically red but her blond curls didn’t seem out of place. And she was wearing the cutest boy shorts ever. Stiles will have to ask her later where she got them. 

“Erica….” Peter groaned from beside Stiles. “Nothing happened. And if something ever did, Stiles would be sober and enthusiastically into it.” 

The girl pouted somewhat as she crossed her arms. “Well, that’s disappointing.” Her eyes took in the two of them laying side by side. “Then why are you in bed with each other?”

“Well you see Catwoman, I kind of got drunk and Peter gave me a ride. He was smart enough not to take me home so I wouldn’t be grounded for life.”

“You totally went out drinking without me?” Her nose twitched in somewhat disappointment but Stiles knew she didn’t totally like hanging out with Scott. They tolerated each other but they weren’t super close or anything. 

Stiles rubbed his hand across his face. “It was a bro thing and you’re old and like married now.”

Peter the ass laughed as Erica huffed indignantly, “I have you know that I am only a few years older than you Stilinski and…” She purposely held up her left index finger that showcased the brilliant diamond. “We’re only engaged and not married yet.”

The alpha wolf sat up now and Stiles kind of dug the bed head look on the man. It was kind of sexy. “Yes, I have been thoroughly tortured about wedding planning for weeks and can attest to the fact that Erica and Derek are only engaged but I would be fine with a rush wedding for the record.”

“Shut up Peter.” Erica hissed as she turned to leave. “Please go make us pancakes or I’m telling Der that you boned Stilinski.”

Stiles closed his eyes and buried himself into the pillow. Despite asking for inside voice, Erica’s shrill hurt his head.

“Take some more aspirin.” Peter demanded as he exited the bed. “Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes.” 

Stiles might have dozed off but the smell of pancakes infiltrated his nose which caused any remnants of nausea and sleepiness to go away. After taking a leak, Stiles made his way to the kitchen. It was almost rather domestic looking seeing Peter, Erica and Derek sitting around the table.

He wondered how that dynamic will change once Derek and Erica are officially married. Do they move out? Or does Peter find a new place? Or perhaps all three still live together. 

“You smell gross Stiles.” Derek ever the polite one astutely stated. Stiles sometimes wondered what Erica saw in him and then he membered -hot as hell alpha werewolf. - rock hard abs and a lickable chest. 

“Good morning to you too Derek.” Stiles sat across from him and thanked the gods that there was a mug of coffee waiting for him.

The eating of breakfast was relatively silent which Stiles was grateful for until… “nephew, please talk to McCall about being smarter around the human.”

Derek glared at this uncle. “You do it!”

“He doesn’t listen to me.”

“And you think he’ll listen to me?” 

Stiles waved his hand in front of them. “Hello… I’m fine. Neither of you have to talk to him. Yes, he shouldn’t have left.” So maybe Scott wasn’t a perfect alpha but Stiles wasn’t exactly the easiest person to rein in either. He had his own mind. 

“I get he’s your friend Stiles and your bro or what not but this isn’t the first time the boy has had clouded judgement when it comes to your safety.”

Stiles glared at the older wolf. He had no right to speak about Scotty that way. And either way, even if it’s true, it’s Stiles life. “You’re not my dad and you can’t tell me how to live my life or who I can be friends with.”

Peter scraped the chair against the tiled floor as he backed it up. “No but I can certainly put my two cents in when your best friend is an idiot.” 

“He’s not that big of an idiot.” Stiles attempted to defend his friend but it fell flat.

The older wolf huffed under his breath. “There is no arguing with you….” Peter began to stand up and Stiles was ready to spar some more despite some lingering pain in head. 

“Guys…stop it.” Erica blurted out and waved her hand at them. “Mind Reader. I see it. Help me Achieve it.”

Derek cleared his throat and called out roughly, “Erica! We talked about this. No spells on people.”

Her eyes widened. “I just wanted them to see what each other was thinking for a moment.” She bowed her head. “Sorry. I do need to grasp easier magic first before trying to cast a spell on a person.” 

Stiles didn’t feel any differently nor could he read Peter’s mind either. Hopefully, no damage done with whatever chant she reeled off. 

Peter shook his head. “I’ll drive you to your Jeep.”

Luckily, the drive to retrieve his vehicle was quiet. Once Stiles got home, he changed his clothes because Derek was right, he kind of smelled of alcohol. 

He climbed into bed and once his head hit the pillow, Stiles immediately felt sleep overtake him since he was more tired than he thought. Maybe Scotty wasn’t the best but he still believed that some stupid alpha werewolf ass had no right to tell him that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this fic got so much more positive feedback than I thought it would, I decided not to make you guys wait until Wednesday for the next update so here's a bonus posting today :).

Peter began the drive back to the loft after he dropped Stiles off at his Jeep. He did feel a little bad that he gave Stiles a hard time regarding Scott but…

But according to Peter, McCall can be a selfish idiot. Not that he does things on purpose but because he is oblivious and doesn’t think – he just does. And with that kind of mind frame, he can potentially put certain humans in a precarious situation. 

The wolf realizes Stiles is smart and for the most part can take care of himself. However, he also doesn’t sometimes understand the gravity of certain things, places, and people. He likes to see the best in others and may not realize the danger others may present. For an intelligent being, Stiles can be gullible and naïve.

Taking a deep breath, Peter turned into a spot in front of the loft. Locking the doors to his Shelby, he strolled up the stairs and made his way inside. Plopping the keys in the bowl by the door, he then proceeded to collapse on the couch.

He closed his eyes for a moment since he realized he was still somewhat tired due to his sleep from being interrupted earlier from a drunken teenager. He maybe a strong wolf but he still enjoyed eight hours of slumber a day. 

Before he had a chance to completely doze off, Derek walked in. His nephew was shirtless and had sweat beading on his torso. He must have been working out. It’s usually what does most days. 

“I realize Stiles is not a wolf but for all intents and purposes, he is a beta and I think McCall is a terrible alpha. He needs a better influence than that idiot.”

Derek wiped his brow with his hand. “He’s a work in process and Stiles is loyal. I can talk to Scott to pay attention more but otherwise….”

He was right. The teenager was devoted. Peter probably shouldn’t dwell on it. Stiles was going to do what he was going to do and perhaps he shouldn’t care. He doesn’t want to in one way but in another, the boy is usually the most interesting of the rag tag gang. Yes, he’s smart, engaging, and can keep up with Peter’s snark and sarcasm. So, he does tend to have a soft spot for the spastic teenager.

Derek walked towards the kitchen and grabbed some water. He drunk it down effortlessly looking like a model in the process. Once he was done chugging the liquid refreshment, he sauntered back towards Peter.

“And you’re feeling okay, right?”

“Yes, a little tired. Why?” 

Derek’s hazel eyes gazed upon him. “Just making sure after Erica’s attempted spell. You know when magic doesn’t work, something tends to go wrong. And trust me, I’ve told her many times to be careful.”

The little want to be she witch is a spitfire with a mind of her own. “I feel fine. I appreciate the sentiment and yes, please try to keep her reined in more.” He didn’t want anymore unintended magic mishaps being thrown his way. 

“Easier said than done.” Derek shook his head and Peter knew it was true. Erica was one person that couldn’t be curbed. “Going to take a shower.” 

“Okay, I might go take a nap.” Fuck, he was tired. 

Peter woke slowly, trying to pry his eyes open. He actually felt relatively well rested. Heck, he didn’t even remember getting up for the rest of the day. Shit, he must have slept through lunch and dinner and everything. 

Stretching out, his foot collided into a wall on his right side. Bloody hell, his bed wasn’t placed against a wall. And the sheets didn’t feel quite right – they were a little stiffer than his usual thread count. 

The wolf tried to inhale the scents around him and from the sheets. His senses seemed much duller but they still picked up a locker room type smell – almost teenage boy stink. 

Fuck, did he go home with some young twink and not remember? No, he would remember bedding a teenager. At least, he hoped he would. 

Hs eyes were now more focused so he could take the space in more astutely. He turned on his left side and noted the messy oak desk and the crime board to the side of the room immediately. 

Stiles! How the hell did he end up in that boy’s bed?

Peter grudgingly sat up and threw the bedspread off. He vaguely caught sight of what he was wearing. It was something that Stiles would wear and definitely not an item he would be caught dead in. He was adorning some comic t-shirt and Star Wars pajama bottoms. 

Did the boy somehow manhandle him into his clothes? But why? It had to be a joke. Somehow the boy got the upper hand and was playing an awful prank o him.

The wolf then rose from the bed and teetered somewhat on unbalanced legs. He glanced down and saw his thighs were not as thick. What the hell? He eyeballed his arms and…. What? They were not bulging with biceps. 

He quickly darted across the room, stumbling in the process, and took in the reflection that stared back at him from the mirror that hung on the far wall. 

Peter touched the mole covered cheek and shook his head. This can’t be happening. Has to be some kind of prank. He gingerly touched more areas on his face, no it was Stiles face looking back at him. It was real. The skin was soft like he never had to shave a day in his life.

Running his fingers through the shaggy hair, Peter realized that yep, this wasn’t a mirage, he somehow was in Stiles body – a smelly teenager body at that. He didn’t know how it happened but…

Fucking Erica! The want to be she witch did this to him with that damn chant. He was going to kill her and then he would kill Stiles because he is one hundred percent sure that the brat had something to do with this as well.

Locating the cell phone on the night stand, Peter quickly found his number and called himself or rather Stiles. Voicemail picked up, “call me now!” Peter demanded but it was in Stiles’ voice so he’s fairly sure the tone didn’t have the heat behind it like he wanted. 

He paced around the room for a few moments and stared at the phone to will it to ring. He was relieved when it finally started playing music which sounded a lot like the Darth Vader theme song. Seriously Stiles? 

“Um Peter?” Stiles sounded a little unsure.

“Yes, there seems to be a problem and you need to get Erica to fix this right away.” He wasn’t about to beat around the bush.

There was silence which was unusual for Stiles. “Not sure if she’s here right now.” Then there was a gasp. “Holy fuck!”

“What?” Peter was slightly worried. God knows what that boy might do in his body. “Is everything okay?”

Stiles giggled and exhaled a loud, long breath into the other end of the receiver. “Yes, I mean, I sort of figured but wow. Your dick is fucking huge!”

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try to remain calm. “I mean seriously, have you seen your monster cock?” 

“Yes, Stiles I am rather acquainted with my own cock.” 

“Dude, you are seriously packing.”

He wanted to be flattered that the boy was so enamored by his rather large penis but now was not the time. They had other pressing matters like how to switch back into their own bodies. “Focus Stiles.” 

“Oh, I am so focusing Creeper Wolf, on your big ass dick! I am totally rubbing one off later.”

“Bloody Hell Stiles, I do not give you permission to touch my cock.”

An exaggerated sigh hit his ear, “technically mine at the moment dude.” 

Peter couldn’t fathom why he was having this kind of conversation right now. Debating a lust filled teenage boy about not touching his cock, even though he was not attached to his own appendage right now. 

“Stiles, I’ll be right over. Find Erica.”

“Wait, I have a chemistry test today. You have to go take it.”

Peter now was beginning to rifle through the boy’s drawers to see if he could find something suitable to wear. God, he hoped he could find more than just flannel and plaid. “I am not going to high school Stiles.”

“You have to Petey. You wouldn’t want me to fail when it’s almost time for me to graduate, would you?” And how did that ask hit him harder in the chest than he expected? 

Fuck, his life right now. The things he does for this brat. “Fine but I won’t be responsible if I kill your best friend when I see him.”

“Remember you’ll be me so you won’t have super strength. Oh shit! I’m a badass werewolf now! Sweetness.” 

Peter paused rummaging through the clothes in Stiles closet when the boy shrieked that comment out. Oh hell, just thinking about Stiles the clumsy, spastic teen with wolf powers sounded rather terrifying and would he really exhibit any of them since his wolf wouldn’t recognize the boy? 

‘Um Stiles, maybe you should be careful. We don’t know it will work with you being in my skin.” And Peter didn’t want the boy to damage his body. Yes, he may super heal but better be safe than sorry. He was sure the teen would find a way to permanently damage his body somehow. 

Peter didn’t even have to see to know Stiles was pouting. “Just tell me how to get the claws to come out. I’m concentrating and nothing is happening.”

Stiles would be persistent and annoying so Peter decided to throw him a bone. “later, right now I have to go somewhere that I have avoided for twenty years. You try to stay out of trouble and find Erica.”

“Yes siree, I’ll stay out of trouble.” It didn’t sound too reassuring. “And be careful with my baby. Roscoe can stick sometimes.”

Peter huffed. Great, he had to drive that piece of shit Jeep. 

The alpha decided he would take a shower before retreating to the depths of hell also known as high school. His wolf senses may be muted but he can still smell the odor of jock straps and low-key arousal. He’s fairly positive he doesn’t miss his teenage years. 

Once he got the temperature just right. Peter tossed the night clothes onto the floor and he hesitated as he caught the reflection staring back at him from the bathroom mirror.

He cocked his head while his eyes flickered down towards the torso. Hot damn, the kid was skinny but those freaking moles littered his chest. Now he was curious to see how far they travelled down his body. 

Peter’s vision took in the somewhat jagged hipbones and yep, they adorned freckles as well. He tried to avoid the crotch area to take in the legs. They were in the shape of twigs, no wonder the boy trips all the time but yet, they were a scattering of constellations on them as well.

He closed his eyes and decided to fuck it, you only live once. Opening up his blue orbs, he stared at the cock between his legs or should he say Stiles legs. The shaft did not have the girth of his own but it was still a nice size. Definitely something that could be fun to play with. 

And speaking of playing with something, Peter quickly turned around to check out the teen’s butt. And just as he suspected, the kid had the damn moles speckled across his pale but firm butt cheeks. Now, the urge of craving to toy with this supple ass was overwhelming but he had to try to remember said ass belonged to a barely eighteen-year-old. 

He knew he was so going to hell when his mind drifted in wondering how many fingers the boy could take. 

The wolf managed the shower swiftly and found some clothes that were not too offending but that task had taken some work. He managed to find one shirt that didn’t have anything characters or symbols on it and a respectable pair of pants. Once he deemed himself presentable, he made his way downstairs.

He reached the door when he heard the male baritone voice call out to him from the kitchen, “Stiles?”

Shit, it was John. He could do this. How hard could it be to act like Stiles? He just needs to flail and talk a lot and the dad will never realize that his son is not in his correct body for the time being. 

Clearing his throat, Peter strutted into the kitchen with lots of confidence. The sheriff was dressed in his tan uniform leaning against the far counter, sipping on some coffee. 

Peter offered a timid wave at the other gentleman. “Hi Jo..,, father?” Peter stuttered, “I mean dad, pops? Sorry, dad, Yes, hi dad.” Okay, that was smooth Peter. Despite the puzzled look, the sheriff wouldn’t have a clue. 

John’s face contorted around the mug of coffee, “morning son, kiddo, my sired spawn.”

Shooting guns gesture towards John, “that’s a good one,” He tried to laugh it off. 

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Never better.” He answered quickly. “Just maybe a little sleepy but all good here. I’m Stiles, “he patted his chest for emphasis. “I mean Stiles is good. I’m good.” 

Oh, bloody hell, Peter might be losing it. He had Stiles no filter brain right now and his non-stop mouth. 

John continued to apprise him and then just shook his head. “Okay. You seem a little off. “The man placed his empty cup in the sink. “Off to work now. I’ll see you later for pizza and the Mets game.”

Wait, what? “Mets game?”

John had begun his walk towards the front door and paused, “you’ve only been talking about it for over a month how they were finally televising a Mets game and we’re getting pizza. I made sure I had an early shift.”

Shit! “Tonight?” Peter shifted on his feet or Stiles feet and floundered slightly. The kid must have two left feet.

“Yes tonight Stiles.” The man sounded exasperated. “Do you seriously not remember? Are you sure you are okay?” 

Peter could do this. Did he want to watch a baseball game with John, no? Did he have to? Probably if Erica didn’t fix this fuck up. He didn’t want to cast any suspicion but maybe John would understand if they explained that he and Stiles magically swapped bodies. 

Or not. He might have a heart attack and Stiles would then be fatherless. Perhaps it was best not to tell the man. “Yes, sorry. Sleepy. I will absolutely be there.” 

“Okay,” He sidestepped Peter and gave him a clap on the shoulder before leaving. “See you later kiddo.”

Peter took a deep breath. He’s not much into baseball and he prefer not to spend the evening with the good sheriff. 

Fuck, Erica better fix her magical mishap right away or Derek is suddenly going to find himself without a finance.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles stared at the phone once Peter disconnected from him, mostly because he was frozen. He wasn’t sure what to do next.

When he woke up, he was certainly confused. He had remembered falling asleep in his own bed so naturally, he had wondered how he was back in Peter’s bed. Then that wonderment moved on to the ‘what the fuck’ stage as he realized somehow, he magically was now in Peter’ body – his hot as fuck werewolf body at that. There were huge thigh muscles and hard biceps. The man had hard as rocks abs as well. He was damn built like a freeing break wall. 

Once he came to terms that they magically swapped their bodies (with Peter’s acknowledgment with the phone call), he is now had entered the stage of, how to proceed.

Part of him is way excited, maybe too excited to explore the fact that he is technically a werewolf now. He is curious about the strength and the healing abilities. He already acquainted himself with the enhanced sense of smell when he was waking up. That confused him as well when he began inhaling odors that were overwhelming and he hadn’t understood at the time why his nasal passages were being assaulted with cedar and musk – basically Peter fragrance. 

He just hopes his new found sense of enhanced hearing doesn’t pick up Derek and Erica doing the deed because he so does not want to hear them having sex. Walking in on them that one time a few months ago was enough. Oh, that had been scarring. Erica on the other hand. had thought it was hilarious and asked Stiles to join them if he was going to just stand in the doorway and watch. To this day, he’s not sure if she was joking or not. With her, probably not. And even Derek hadn’t seemed to be put off with the suggestion. Nope, his mind was not going down that road at this moment. 

Now, he has to decide If he wants to try to figure how to do wolfy things while he can or just play it off pretending to be Peter? The alpha himself will go to his school and he wants Stiles to find Erica to fix this debacle but he thinks he heard her leave earlier. Maybe he’ll just be a snarky Peter in the meantime. How hard could that be? And it could really be fun. 

Once Stiles found the least obscene shirt Peter owned and took another quick glance at his monster dick (he didn’t care what Peter said, he was totally rubbing one off later), he got dressed in khaki pants and a scoop neck blue t-shirt that didn’t reveal too much chest. 

He made his way down the spiral staircase and headed straight for the coffee maker. Once the machine came to life, Stiles could already smell the coffee aroma. He didn’t think it was possible but coffee beans smelled even more amazing with enhanced wolf senses. 

The whirling stopped and Stiles immediately poured himself a cup. He leaned back on the marble topped counter, inhaled the dark hazel nut scent and finally took a sip of the caffeinated beverage. 

He was so engulfed with the mug that he hadn’t noticed Derek approaching him. The alpha appeared sweaty and his breathing was slightly labored. Even with werewolf stamina, the wolves still got winded. He definitely had been working out. And Derek kind of looked hot sweaty, with the perspiration beading at his brows and some moisture running down his cheek. The alpha could be an ass but he was still fine to ogle. 

Stiles extended his mug, “coffee, Sourw..,I mean Derek. You’re my nephew.” He caught himself. “I’m Peter, your uncle.” 

Nice save Stiles.

Derek as usual spoke eyebrow and looked at Stiles like he grew two heads. “Did you hit your head on something?”

“No…” Stiles waved his hand at the other man. “Don’t be silly big guy. I mean nephew.” He shook his head. Being Peter maybe harder than he thought. Shit, he needs to talk confidently and snarky. And control and flailing. 

Hazel eyes continued to gaze upon him. Derek didn’t look totally convinced. “Right. Yes, I’ll have some coffee.”

Stiles shifted himself out the way to allow Derek access to the coffee pot. He watched intently as the alpha poured himself a cup and then followed him to the family area once he laid his partly empty cup down in the sink. 

The older man collapsed on the couch and pulled out his cell phone. Stiles plopped down next to him causing the seat cushion to groan somewhat. 

“What are you doing?” Derek asked rather nonchalantly but now that Stiles could sense heartbeats, he heard an uptick and that was kind of cool and fascinating at the same time. He would have to figure out how to read those signals. 

He crossed his legs in an attempt to blend in. “Sitting. And you?”

The response caused Derek to avert his eyes from his phone. Tilting his head, Derek seemingly apprised Stiles or Peter’s body that is. “I’m just relaxing. You don’t usually just hang out like this, or like now after I get back from a run. Mostly you skulk around like a cat.” 

Crap. Stiles can’t do cat, perhaps overly excited puppy but not feline. “Well, maybe I just want to hang out with my nephew. You know, two bros,” he emphasized by slapping Derek’s thigh, “just chilling. Conversing or what not. I mean wherever you want. I can just sit here and do whatever.” 

Hazel eyes penetrated almost through to Stiles soul. He was an idiot. Derek would figure out he was lying – he can’t lie to a werewolf. Hmm, which made Stiles think, can werewolves lie to themselves? How would that work? 

“Okay, either you really did hit your head or some alien being has taken over your body.”

“Well, that’s just rude and uncalled for.” Stiles stated indignantly and crossed his arms. He stared back at Derek but the other man was not unnerved. 

The alpha wolf stood up. “You are acting way too much like Stiles with all the rambling.” 

“That….” Stiles flailed his hands which was way harder to do with Peter’s hands – they just don’t flail well. “That’s just ridiculous. And again, so rude dude.” 

Derek exhaled and scrubbed his hand over his hand. “I’m calling Erica so she can fix this…” His arms widely gesticulating towards Stiles. “I don’t know what she did but I need my uncle back.”

Stiles huffed. “Seriously? How the hell did you deduce that and was it really that obvious?” He thought he was doing a Peter Hale really well. 

The alpha wolf stared at his phone before calling Erica and nodded head. “Peter doesn’t talk that much and when he does, it’s about himself and I just had a feeling with Erica playing with magic, something would go amiss.” 

Stiles leaned back more into the sofa cushions, impressed that Derek spoke that much at once. “Well, that’s very impressive so that means I must be an improvement since I don’t talk about myself?” 

“Don’t push it Stilinski.” Derek then pushed the call button and Stiles heard him say, “Erica, baby, come home now. We seem to have a magical mishap.”

With his amplified hearing, Stiles could make out Erica first squealing in delight that something magical happened before her tone did saunter into a more solemn tone. “Sure Der, I’ll be home in a jiffy.”

And Stiles mind wondered, wouldn’t it be cool as hell if she travelled by broomstick?

The teen tried to play on Peter’s cell phone while waiting for Erica but it was Peter’s phone and he didn’t have any exciting apps on there at all (no games at all, he would seriously have to remedy that ASAP). It was boring but he wanted to stay distracted because Derek kept giving him weird looks. His eye brow was more communicative than usual and Stiles really didn’t feel like engaging in Derek speak at the moment but yet he’s Stiles….

“Dude, what? You keep staring at me and it’s making me uncomfortable.”

“Well, I’m sorry but it’s hell of weird that you are Stiles but in my uncle’s body. Not something I can get used to right away.” The werewolf stood up from where he was sitting and began pacing back and forth on the hardwood floor. “And just where is Peter anyway?”

Sties shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “High school.” 

The alpha stopped in his tracks and glanced over at Stiles. “Are you seriously telling me that my uncle willingly went to high school?”

“Dude, I had an important test so I asked him too.” Now that he was thinking about it, Peter hadn’t given him much of a fight. “I guess I am so charming he couldn’t say no.” 

The chuckle that came from Derek was louder than Stiles expected. “Yea, okay.”

“Rude!” 

Stiles was ready to extol all the ways that he is charming but then Erica was sliding the loft door open. 

Her heels clacked against the hardwood floor as she approached. Stiles noticed she painted her lips a bright red that was accompanied by a red blouse she wore with too many buttons undone at the top if you asked Stiles. However, the top flowed beautifully with the black pencil skirt she was wearing. She must have come from work, where she does Marketing or some other boring shit like that.

“So, what are we talking about?” She asked very authoritative with her arms crossed. She was trying for a serious appearance but Stiles knew his bestest friend all too well. She had to be brimming with excitement underneath. 

“This?” Derek waved his hands in Stiles direction. “You need to fix this.”

Erica appeared puzzled as her lips pursed and her left eye brow cocked. Well, that’s unfair, she’s already mastered the Hale brow. “What’s wrong with Peter? He seems pompous as usual and I already told you previously I cannot fix character flaws.” 

“That’s the thing. He’s not Peter. That’s Stiles in Peter’s body. You have to fix it and switch them back.” Derek spat out exaggeratedly. “It’s sort of weird.”

Stiles winked at his friend as he waved at her sheepishly.

Erica gasped and then screamed. “That is so freaking awesome. I did that, which is so cool but…” She looked between Derek and himself. “And sorry Derek, I have no idea how to fix it because I have no idea how I did it.” 

Stiles wasn’t surprised. His friend had only mastered a few spells and truthfully, the ones she could do, she didn’t magic very well. He loved her dearly but she is a shit witch in the making. He would never tell her that though because she also is super strong and he didn’t want to get beat up. However, he now was currently wearing a werewolf suit, so he wouldn’t actually get hurt at the moment.

The alpha inhaled audibly. “Figure it out baby because as much as Peter can be annoying, Stiles can be overwhelming.”

“Hey!” Stiles shouted out indignantly but the Sourwolf sort had a point. He can be a bit much in high doses. “How about instead if insulating me, you show me how to grow some claws.” He flicked out his fingers or in this case, Peter’s thick digits.

The older man huffed. “Absolutely not!”

“Why?” He practically pouted and why was it so hard? He assumed if he concentrated a lot like he was super constipated trying to take a dump, the nails would just extend out but nothing happened. 

Derek began pacing again as he scrubbed his hand down his face. “Because… knowing you, you will hurt yourself.”

“Um hello,” he waved his hands widely. “Werewolf body, I have super healing.” 

“You’ll find a way and besides, the wolf probably doesn’t recognize you so it will probably need a lot of coaxing to come out.”

It made sense. It kind of sucked but it made perfect sense. Stiles never really wanted to be a werewolf. Yes, if he is about to die or is gravely injured, he has given permission for the bite but otherwise, he enjoys his squishy human status. However, he still wouldn’t mind taking his new and improved body out for a test drive.

“I am siding with Der on this.” Erica quirked her brow once more. “How are you feeling? What’s it like being in Peter’s body? 

Surreal. “Weird but kind of cool. I can smell and hear things more and…,” he stared down towards his crotch. “Dude has a monster cock so there’s that too.”

Erica ‘s heels clacked quickly toward him and raised her palm to high five Stiles. “Nice Stilinski. Now, that’s what I am talking about.”

“Want to see?” Stiles asked sheepishly but hey, it was a nice-looking dick and it should be shared.

“Hell yeah. I want to see it.” 

A garbled roar came from across the room causing both he and Erica to look towards the alpha whose eyes were now glowing a deep crimson. “Erica!” 

The blond sighed. “Sorry Batman, my finance doesn’t want me checking out his uncle’s monster dick.”

“No worries. I’ll just send you a dick pic later.” Erica grinned widely. 

Derek growled once more. “Focus, you two, now!”

Erica, flipped her curls behind her right shoulder. “Someone is in a bad mood now. I better go research to see what I can find out.”

Giving her the thumbs up, Stiles eyes darted over to the alpha who now stood stoically with his arms crossed over his chest. “How about showing me how to get the fangs to pop out big guy?”

Derek closed his eyes and reopened them. They still glowed a red color and stared back at Stiles intently. His posture and his irises said it all.

“Okay, not now. Got it. Raincheck then.”

Stiles wondered how long it would take for Derek to really lose his shit. He probably should master how fast he can run first before testing that theory out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to update on Wednesdays but for now I will update on Wednesday and Saturday unless i get behind on my writing.

Peter gripped the steering wheel with his knuckles almost turning white. He was actually sitting in the parking lot of a damn high school in a vehicle that was being held together with duct tape. What the hell was he thinking? Why did he agree to this lunacy? He should just let the boy fail. 

He pinched his nose and took a deep breath. Hell, he doesn’t even know where he’s going once, he gets inside. And just as that thought came to mind, his phone chimed with a new alert.

Pulling the phone out of his pocket, he saw that Stiles texted his class schedule and the room numbers. That will help but he’ll probably still look like a stumbling idiot. 

He really contemplated just pulling out of the lot and going over to the loft but one he wasn’t sure if the Jeep had it in her at the moment, and two, he just caught a glimpse of one Scott McCall. 

And he really wanted to have words with the so-called alpha about leaving Stiles alone at a supernatural bar the other evening. Yep, he has plans to give the boy some shit. 

Closing the door to the vehicle, Peter inhaled try to calm himself before he spoke to Scott. “Bro…” the boy called out as he caught sight of his friend or at least who he thought was Stiles. 

“Hello Scott.” The words churned from his lips. He knew Stiles would probably never confront Scott about him deserting him but Peter had no such qualms. 

The crooked jawed so -called alpha just beamed back. “Hey dude. How are you? We haven’t talked much since the other night.”

“Yeah and about that…” Peter drew out the words. “Not exactly pleased you left me alone. In a supernatural bar at that.” He wanted the words to sting somewhat. Not so much that he cares but more that McCall really needed to be better an alpha. And with that, it means looking out for betas that can’t necessarily take care of themselves. 

His big eyes glanced to the ground and then back to Peter (or Stiles). The boy appeared to look like a kicked puppy. Damn, he wore the look well. “So sorry bro. You insisted you were fine and your heartbeat was steady.” 

Of course, Stiles would have said that and assume he would be okay on his own. “it’s just I was drunk and I guess I feel like you should have known better.” 

“You’re so right.” Scott leaned in and put his arm around the other. “So sorry. I’ll do better next time. You forgive me dude?” 

Peter wanted to say no but it wasn’t his place to mess up their friendship despite believing Stiles could be better off. “Fine.” 

And then the bell in the background sounded off. “Awesome. We’re going to be late.” 

Great, it was time to go to Hell!

Peter practically bolted out the front doors of the school when the end of day bell rang out. He stumbled into the parking lot, realizing again the teenager’s body he was possessing evidently had two left which explained why Stiles constantly tripped on air. 

Spotting the rusty blue monstrosity in the lot, the man in the teen’s body picked up his pace in order to clamor inside quickly. 

Once he was safely inside, Peter inhaled deeply – high school sucked to an infinite degree. Despite his muted senses, he could still smell the overuse of perfume doused on the girls and the low-key arousal of the boys. Not to mention, puberty reeked almost everywhere. It was horrible and Peter couldn’t comprehend how these teenagers managed to do this day in and day out. 

The food cafeteria (if you could even call the dribble food) was hardly edible. The meat was gray in color and the side of beans were soggy. And there was a sad looking fruit cup accompanying the entrée. 

Going from classroom to classroom and hearing lessons from teachers got old after second period. Peter was bored for most of the day and just miserable being stuck in that brick building. The only highlight was the coach being a riot during PE. He could definitely get used to hearing that man blither about nonsense all day. 

Peter gradually returned himself back to his usual calmness the longer he sat in the Jeep. He was now ready to go face a pesky witch in training and hoped that she had some good news since he so didn’t want to go back to high school tomorrow. Peter is usually up to a good challenge but for once, school had beaten him.

Now, he just hoped that this hunk of metal would start up sooner than the ten minutes it took this morning.

Arriving at the loft, Peter halfway expected to see Erica and Stiles commiserating about how to switch them back and perhaps his nephew brooding in a corner somewhere. What he didn’t expect, was seeing Stiles and Erica appearing to have a lounge day. 

They each had their socked feet up on the coffee table, both were wearing what appeared to be pajamas. Stiles was adorning bright pink joggers that had to be Erica’s and it was something Peter wouldn’t be caught dead in. They also had a bucket a popcorn in between them. There was some sort of movie playing on the TV but neither were paying attention to it. Nope, both of their eyes were glued to the mountains of wedding magazines that Erica had piled haphazardly on her lap. 

“Glad to see you both are hard at work.” Peter sneered as he entered the loft but once more with Stiles voice, the tone just didn’t carry the same bravado. 

“Got to plan for the big day.” Erica replied dismissively. 

Stiles or the Stiles in Peter’s body at least glanced up for the glossy pages. His nose scrunched up, almost confused looking seeing himself for the first time. “Dude,” he paused still taking in his other self. “What the hell are you wearing? And, was that in my closet?”

“It was and it’s a marked improvement from your usual dribble and really I should be asking you the same thing.” Peter didn’t recollect the top either. Perhaps he raided Derek’s closet as well. 

He looked rather offended by the way his face contorted. “Erica and Derek’s clothes.”

Peter was somewhat irritated that the boy put those offending items on his body but he had to pick his battles for now. The important thing was to stay on track and get them back to where they belong – which was their own bodies. 

“I hope you passed my chemistry test.”

“I did but don’t expect a hundred.” It been a long time since Peter took high school chemistry but he somehow got through it. “And by the way high school sucks.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Did anyone suspect you were me?”

“Of course not, I played Stiles rather convincedly.” It wasn’t that hard really. He tried to be annoying and obnoxious. He thinks he pulled it off rather well. 

Erica chuckled, “Stiles not so much.”

“Shut up Erica. Your stupid finance is just too perceptive. I was doing just fine.” The blue eyes that Peter recognizes at his own then drifted back to the magazine. Obviously, Peter was the only one seeing switching back bodies as a top priority. He wanted to push onward when he heard Erica saying how beautiful a certain dress was when he noted his nephew appearing from the stairs.

“Uncle Peter?” The alpha questioned when he noted the other. His hazel eyes bore into him quizzically. 

“The one and only. And how are you processing all of this nephew?”

The younger man shuddered. “Okay, it might actually be weirder with you in Stiles body.” He strolled over to where Peter was standing and shook his head. “Erica, babe, I’m begging you to fix this.”

“Aw, you miss me?” Peter toyed. “How endearing.”

Derek growled under his breath. “You are the lesser than two evils. Stilinski talks too much and it’s super odd hearing his word vomit come out of your body.”

“Hey….” Stiles finally piped in. “You just don’t appreciate the lack of silence.”

Peter shook his head, Enough of this short talk. “Erica, my dear, I am assuming since you have time for wedding planning, you have figured out how to reverse the spell?” 

“Um yeah, about that…” Her words linger as her perfectly manicured red tipped index finger tapped on her bottom lip. “I have no idea and you know, I’m not very good at the spells I do know how to do so…”

He was going to kill his nephew’s finance. Yes, Derek will be sad for a while but he’ll eventually get over the mourning. “Erica….” Oh, Peter wanted to growl and snarl but none of that worked in this non werewolf body. Instead, he took a deep breath and walked towards the refrigerator to grab a beer. 

“Hey Creeper Wolf,” Stiles called out. “Not old enough to drink.”

The grave would have to be big enough to fit Stiles too. “I am old enough and you proved the other night, that you can drink illegally so spare me the lecture.”

He pulled out a chair from the kitchen table to sit and hopefully chug the alcoholic beverage in peace.

“I do have some feelers out. I can also reach out to my peer witch Facebook group to see if anyone on there can help a girl out.” Erica called out. 

“Wait…” Stiles shrieked out. “There’s a witch Facebook group?” 

Peter took more sips of the beer as he listened to the conversation enfold – he knew Stiles would be going down a rabbit hole now.

Derek must have realized that notion as well since he also grabbed a beer and joined Peter at the table. 

“Yes, dummy.” Erica elbowed the person next to her. “There’s like Facebook groups for everything.”

‘Oh my God! I so want to join. Can I join?” It was weird seeing himself almost vibrate out of his skin. Peter’s body doesn’t usually react that way. It’s usually in a calming state -not a flailing one. 

The witch in the making laughed as the back of her head hit the back of the sofa. “Sorry sweetie, but the group is limited to magic users only.” 

It took all of Peter’s strength and a swift kick to the shin from Derek (which, ow in human form) to not bellow out that she herself was not a true witch either.

“I can do magic tricks with cards. Sort of. That should count. Right guys?” Stiles glanced over to Peter and Derek looking for conformation.

“No.” Derek growled. Someone was testy. “You two need to focus now.” 

Peter couldn’t agree with more.

“Okay, whatever.” Stiles conceded. “I would really like to be back in my body by graduation.”

Stiles appeared to have lower standards than he. “I vote for tomorrow.”

Erica plopped the magazines onto the floor and stood up with a stretch. “Fine, I’ll see what I can find out.”

She took her time gathering up the various bridal material and then finally retreated to her bedroom, hopefully in research mode. 

Derek polished off his beer and excused himself after a few minutes claiming ‘weirdness.’ 

And truthfully, it was odd staring at himself and he wasn’t sure if he knew how to communicate either and…. Shit, he had the Mets thing with John.

He quickly rinsed out the bottle and dropped into the recycling bin. “I have to go if we’re going to keep up this charade.”

“Already? Don’t tell me you’re rushing to do homework.” Crap, homework. He should make Stiles do his own damn homework. “No, your dad. We have a thing tonight.” He walked towards the door. “Mets and pizza.” 

“Oh, that’s tonight? I forgot.”

Peter didn’t need to have his enhanced senses to realize the boy was somewhat distraught. He turned around to see his body slumped on the sofa. Fuck, why do emotions have to mess with things. “Maybe, you come over and watch with us?”

“Really Peter? Like my dad will be totally on board with me all of a sudden inviting Peter Hale over to watch a baseball game and eat pizza.” 

Okay, it wasn’t the best idea but Peter was grappling. “I’m sure Derek won’t mind you watching here.”

“It’s not that. It’s my dad… never mind. I’ll ask him. Please make sure he doesn’t eat too many slices.”

Great, the kid was totally looking forward to spending the evening with his father. Peter feels like a gigantic dick at the moment but it’s also not his fault. And there isn’t much he can do about it either. “Okay, I promise. I’ll make sure he doesn’t eat too much grease.”

“Thanks, Petey.”

He’ll let the name slide this time. “Welcome brat. Now, please stay focused and possibly help Erica.” 

“Will do my best.”

Peter believed the boy would try but he also knew what could potentially happen when Erica and Stiles spend too much together – they are like two toddlers, they make messes, babble, and get in trouble.

He certainly hopes the teen doesn’t make his bedroom a disaster area or the boy may not get to enjoy the return to his own body.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles watched the loft door slide closed after Peter left. How had he forgotten about the baseball game? He only had it marked on his phone for the past couple of months. He had been totally looking forward to spending the night with his dad.

Being the sheriff, Stiles dad works long and variable hours. They don’t always get a lot of time together and when they do, the timing can be unconventional. They make it work with occasional midnight dinners or movies in the middle of the week but this time – this was one occasion when his had dad planned the night off weeks ago. It was hard not to be disappointed. He knew there would be other days that they could spend together but it was going to be weird knowing that Peter would be the one there tonight enjoying the time with his dad. 

He slowly got up, trying to figure out what to do next. He maybe in Peter’s body but he still didn’t feel completely at ease doing whatever he wanted at the loft. He assumed it would be okay to raid the fridge or watch TV but he still felt a little weird making himself at home. 

Maybe this would be good time to rub one off and really get to know Peter’s dick better but he also didn’t want any ears to overhear him in orgasm bliss, “ugh…”

“What’s up buttercup?” Erica asked as she sidled up next to Stiles. The blond hadn’t seemed at all phased about this transformation which was a relief in one way but in another, he wished she would freak out a little so he would have someone to freak out with. 

“I don’t know. It’s kind of fun being Peter but truthfully, I kind of miss my dad and…”, he gestured with his hands to sweep across the loft. “I sort of feel out of place here.”

She nudged him in the side. “You are already here so much so don’t worry. Enjoy your new, temporary super powers and try to have fun.” 

Except he couldn’t figure out how to tap into any of those wolfie powers. 

“We’ll order in and watch a movie or something.” It was hard to say no when Erica gazed at him with a pleading look.

“Yeah sure. Guess no updates yet on how to fix this?” He pointed to his new body when he inquired.

Erica scrunched her nose adorably. He almost wished that was her getting ready to magic but he knew that wasn’t the case. “Sweetie,” she gingerly held his hand, “I promise I will get you back into your own body. I was given some spells to try but I have to work up to them. I promised Derek I wouldn’t just rush into it until I was confident. We don’t want me making things worse.” 

She had a point. As much as he wanted to switch back quickly, he didn’t want the spell to become permanent or even worse if it was possible. 

He grinned down at his friend and squeezed her hand. “I know you’ll figure it out. I have faith in you Catwoman.” It may not be tomorrow or the next day but he knew that Erica would find a way and have his back no matter what. She would fix it.

Yes, he was best bros with Scott. They met in kindergarten and have been linked at the hip ever since. Stiles knows he can depend on Scott and tell him almost anything. He would be there for him. He’s loyal for the most part but does tend to be rather oblivious. 

Once he was bitten by a rogue werewolf, not only did he change physically but also personally. Not necessarily in a bad way but a different way. He tends to be naiver and has a tendency to drift from Stiles. He tries not to take it to heart that his bro has other friends and is dating a hot girl but sometimes, he does feel left behind. 

Erica though, has always been badass in his book. He has looked up to her (despite technically that she is shorter than him) since he was like five or six. She had been like nine when he first encountered her. 

He had been playing at the park and some bully kid came up behind him and pushed him. Stiles being a scrawny kid., fell right on his butt. Erica had seen what happened and immediately came over, being fearless, and pushed the older kid right back. The bully in question then fell down himself. The kid had been embarrassed being outdid by a girl and ran to his mommy. 

Stiles on the other hand, decided that Erica was his new best friend right then and there. And she totally didn’t mind that he followed her around the rest of the afternoon and even let him hold her hand. That day, the friendship of Batman and Catwoman began and there was no looking back. 

“Are you zoning out on me?” She gently nudged on him in the waist with her pointy elbow.

“Just thinking about the day we meant, and how kickass you were. I’m fairly sure I declared I was going to marry you that afternoon.” 

She tucked some strands of hair behind her right ear. “I was kickass.” She smirked confidently. “And indeed, you did. Actually, for a while you believed we would be married, until you discovered your love for dick.” 

It was both a sad and momentous day. He’s positive that he cried to Erica when he realized that he liked cock and they would never marry. She calmed him by saying they would always be friends and truth be told, she always saw him as more of annoying younger brother if anything. And he had agreed. They definitely fit better together as brother and sister. 

“True but I still think your boobs rock.” 

“Of course, they do!” She pushed out her chest to prove a point. “Let’s order Thai and watch a stupid movie.”

“Okay but I’m going to want to check the Mets score here and there.”

Erica already had her phone out finding a menu and mumbled something about not expecting her to pay attention to a stupid baseball game. 

God, he loved her. 

Dinner and the movie were fun. Derek joined them part way through. Stiles briefly thought he would feel like a third wheel but it wasn’t like that. Neither one of them left him out of any of the conversation which Stiles truly appreciated. 

Once they the credits rolled, they all helped to clean up and then each was off to bed. Stiles was grateful that he noticed a notification on his phone from Peter before his sleep overtook him. The alpha mentioned his dad didn’t eat too much grease. Stiles was relived and happy. It was interesting being Peter but he was missing his dad and his own life.

Waking up the next morning, Stiles had to reacclimate himself once more to being in Peter’s body. The man was slightly shorter than him and incredibly built so he had a little trouble walking when he first got up to take a leak but then after, he was fairly confident once more. It was for sure easier to walk on the wolf’s feet. 

Smelling the deep aroma of coffee, Stiles quickly splashed some water on his face and raced downstairs. He noted Derek leaning on the counter by the window that had some sun rays peaking though, taking some sips from a steaming mug.

“Smell amazing. I like this part – the enhanced smelling.” Stiles inhaled as he poured himself a cup of the freshly brew coffee. “Where’s Erica?”

The alpha swallowed some more of the hot beverage before answering. “At work. Some of us do work for a living.”

Stiles rolled his eyes since he was fairly sure that both Derek and Peter were some kind of drug dealers since he really hadn’t seen them do any actual work. They were both loaded with lots of insurance money so they really didn’t have to hold a job. 

Derek could support Erica but she is too damn proud and independent and wants her own money. “Ugh, adulting. I’ll take a pass.” Stiles drank some more of the blissful caffeinated beverage. “I think I am just going to get a sugar daddy and save myself the trouble.”

Putting his mug down into the porcelain sink, Derek snorted. “That’s your goal in your life now, Stilinski? Being someone’s sugar baby?”

He shrugged his shoulders. Yep, his dad wouldn’t be excited but he wouldn’t have to adult and that sounded like an okay plan to him. “Maybe it’s a not perfect plan.”

Derek shook his head. “I’m going to shower. Please behave and Erica said something about coming home at lunch time.” 

“Yay me.”

Since Erica was coming home early, Stiles decided to wash up. It took an immense control of will power not to stroke the cock between his legs in the process. His brain won out in the end since one, he wanted to savor the indulgence and he wasn’t going to have the option to do that since two, Derek could possibly overhear. And thirdly, it was technically Peter’s dick so perhaps he shouldn’t touch it.

It was difficult rummaging though Peter’s closet and drawers to locate articles of clothing that weren’t too obscene., The wolf really liked V-necks and definitely had the body to rock those clothes but Stiles himself, still felt a little uncomfortable so he went with slightly baggier pants and a loose-fitting t-shirt that was shoved in the back of the closet. 

Once he was dressed and fairly presentable, Erica showed up with a wicked grin accompanied by a sleeveless, black form fitting dress. As usual, she looked beautiful and somewhat intimidating. 

“What brings you home early Catwoman?” Stiles asked enthusiastically as he leaped from the bottom step onto the floor, landing with more grace than he has ever had previously in his life. 

With a gleam to her sparkling eye, “shopping Batman. Someone has Peter’s credit card.”

Oh, he did. Interesting but would that be right? “He would be pissed. Not sure if I want an angry Peter after me. I mean now, fine but when he’s back in his own body…. we’re talking growly, snarly, menacing alpha wolf.”

Erica pursed her bright pink lips. “Firstly, his bark is bigger than his bite and secondly, you know he never would truly hurt a hair on either of us. And besides the man, would probably be ecstatic knowing he funded a new wardrobe for you.” 

It was a relatively accurate statement. Peter was more growly than bite. And despite all the threats, he really wouldn’t ever hurt them. Stiles knows the man has a soft spot for both Erica and the squishy human. “My wardrobe is not that horrible but you make a point. He probably wouldn’t mind seeing a refresher of my plaid. Fuck it, let’s do this.” 

“That’s my boy!?” 

Shopping proved to be exhausting with Erica. She made Stiles try on a shit load of clothes but it was hard to know how they would work since he had Peter’s body. She would screech with certain colors and the tightness with some pants like she had a sixth sense exactly what shades and textures would work on Stiles own body. 

After an hour, he gave up arguing with her and let the master take over. He had to admit he did like some of her choices. He was a little leery of the lingerie she picked out for him. She firmly stated and believed he would soon have someone to wear the lace for. He disagreed but the deep red and purple silk was enticing so he decided that perhaps a couple of camisoles and thongs would be fun to have around. 

Once they loaded their haul into Erica’s Toyota, she declared major success. “Let’s see if we can coax those claws out. I really want to see how that garnet hue nail polish I bought will look on those bad boys.”

Peter for sure will kill them if they pained his daggers. “Totally Catwoman. Let’s try to paint some claws.”


	6. Chapter 6

Peter doesn’t do feelings and emotions. They complicate things. It’s just easier not to open up and put yourself out there so he doesn’t. Yes, Derek he loves. His nephew can be a true pain in the ass but he is fond of the boy. He may get on his nerves but he is family and he does love his family. 

Erica has definitely grown on him over the years. At first, he found her somewhat annoying but then she somehow ingratiated herself into Peter’s life. She found a way to embed herself under his skin without him even realizing it was happening. He s fond of her and on occasions, confides in her more so than Derek. Her magicness definitely needs help but it is also an endearing quality she possesses. 

Pulling into the Stilinski driveway, Peter paused before exiting the Jeep. Now Stiles – he was an anomaly. The alpha couldn’t quite put his finger on the teenager. He was rambunctious and loud. Could be extremely annoying with all his talking and yet he was someone else that just wormed his way into Peter’s life.

He came as a package deal when Erica started dating Derek and all the other rag tag misfits began appearing. Originally, Peter ignored him and it didn’t work – the boy was persistent. Now, he is someone else that Peter is somewhat fond of. He is loyal to a fault and is extremely fun to banter with. And most of all, he is the most tolerable of all the misfits that orbit around his life.

So, he wasn’t particularly surprised that his heart tinged a little when he noted the boy was sad that he wouldn’t be spending the evening with his dad. It was more of how bad he really felt that he was the one who would be here instead of Stiles. Hence, why it is so much easier to not have emotions since now his mood is sour. 

Remembering to grab the backpack from the passenger seat, Peter got out of the vehicle to take a gulp of the fresh air that hit his lungs. He managed being Stiles all day but the thought of pretending to be the eighteen-year-old with John terrified him. The man is perceptive not only because of his job but also because he would be able to easily tell if something is off with Stiles. 

Shit, part of him thinks he should come out and tell the man but he’s fairly sure he’s not one of the sheriff’s favorite people. He would probably freak out so perhaps it was best not to test the waters right now. He didn’t want to be responsible for giving the man a heart attack. 

Upon opening the front door, John immediately called out from kitchen. “Pizza will be here in fifteen. You can wash up and I’ll get the TV on.” 

“Okay.” Peter slurred out. He heeded the advice. Once he retreated up the stairs, he deposited the backpack and splashed some water on his face. It was still an odd sensation, touching the younger skin beneath his fingers. He was still surprised how the soft the teen’s skin felt. It was certainly different than his old, worn years body. 

Peter almost got distracted with his focus glancing down the younger boy’s body once more but then he heard the doorbell chime. Dinner was here and he decided he would make the most of the evening. After all, he was rather hungry. 

With the baseball game blaring and a plate of pizza on his lap, Peter did the best he could to be comfortable sitting next to John. The man didn’t come close to possessing any kind of power that an alpha werewolf like him would normally have but yet, Peter still felt intimidated by the name – in other words, the sheriff was terrifying as fuck.

“Oh come on,” the man shouted his irritation at some call he didn’t agree with it. Peter was only halfway paying to the ball game. He tried to feign enough interest to not cast any suspicion but truth to be told, he would rather be watching a musical. 

“Did you see that Stiles?” John asked as he flicked him on the left thigh. “Stupid call.”

Peter’s eyes had drifted to the pizza box wondering how many slices Stiles would usually eat so he was caught off of guard, “um, yes?” 

The older man gazed over to who he thought it was his son. “Been quieter than usual. You usually have something to say with every play.” 

Peter barely contained the eye roll. Of course, the teenager would provide a running commentary. He hadn’t quite gotten down the whole rambling monologue thing yet. Peter sort of got the flailing and the smartness but all the talking -yep, hadn’t conquered that yet. 

“Sorry, guess I’m still tired.” 

John knocked his knee into Peter’s. “It’s okay kiddo. Just glad we’re getting a fun evening together. And you haven’t razzed the old man too much about his pizza consumption.” 

“Speaking of….” Peter hadn’t totally forgotten but watching the sheriff’ s grease intake wasn’t on the forefront of his mind either.

John snorted and ran his left hand through his hair.” Damn… just the watch the game kid.” 

He decided to do just that. Peter leaned more back into the seat cushions and flickered his focus onto the TV. He didn’t totally pay attention to the sport airing in front of him but the alpha did attempt to interact more with John and actually found himself joking around with the man.

After the game was called with a Mets win, John pulled his son in for a quick embrace saying he had great time and couldn’t wait for the next time they could do this.

Peter was initially taken aback when the arm came around him but then he found himself leaning into the hug. The touch was somewhat unfamiliar to him, and yet, he was surprised that he liked the comfort.

Before he turned in for the night, he sent a quick text off to Stiles letting him know that his dad didn’t eat too much. Now, it was off to sleep – after all he had another oh so enlightening day of school to look forward to. 

Peter sighed in relief once the loft came into view. He had never viewed the place as such as sanctuary until now. Gong to high school and not sleeping in his own bed had definitely brought some perspective. 

As he pulled into a spot, his mind played over the day’s events. Classes weren’t quite as horrendous but it was hard to stay focused. He didn’t want to listen lectures or hang around with teenagers all day. He preferred to do own his thing and not have to socialize if he could help it. 

He assumed at lunch time, he would get some reprieve but then McCall was waving him over to sit and eat with him and Allison which was not a highlight of his day. 

Coming from a hunter family, the girl is not bad per se but Peter would like to think that Scott would still be a little leery. However, the boy is quite oblivious and he would have no one to blame but himself if Allison cut his throat while he was sleeping. And just maybe, the idiotic alpha would deserve it a little. 

On the other hand, Peter has tangled between the sheets with a certain gray-haired hunter numerous times so maybe he’s not one to talk. But yet, he doesn’t do feelings so there were no moon eyes or any indication of anything more. In his opinion, despite the Argent code, he still believes the baby wolf should tread carefully after the huntress. 

Sliding the loft door open, Peter almost felt calmness radiating through his body (or Stiles body for that matter) until he caught sight of what was enfolding on front of him. 

“What the bloody hell? Are you two having a spa day?” Stiles had his head laid back on the back of the sofa while Erica was sitting next to him. They both appeared to be wearing some kind of pajamas. And with a closer inspection, Peter then noticed the witch in the making was actually panting his damn nails. And no one paints Peter’s nails. “And are you polishing my nails?”

Erica didn’t even turn around to acknowledge his presence. In Stiles defense, his cheeks turned a shade of red and he appeared to sink himself into the cushions more. Huh, Peter didn’t realize his cheeks would flush. Maybe since he has a connection to his wolf, his skin reacts differently. 

“Yes. Stilinskis nails are shit and I wanted to see how crimson looked with your skin tone.” 

Peter glanced down at the fingers he now possessed and yep, the boy’s nail beds were chewed to the quick. They were a mess. “I don’t give you permission to do that.” 

The girl grunted and wasn’t deterred and kept to the task at hand. “We tired to coax your claws out but no luck.” Peter bit the inside of the cheek. If that boy finds a way to grow his claws and they paint them, he will not feel bad harming either one of them.

He now stepped further into his home when his eyes took sight of various shopping bags lined up against the wall. The two of them have certainly been busy today. “And whose credit card did you use to pay for this stuff?” He asked with a sweeping hand gesture. 

“We can take it back.” Stiles answered quickly.

“No we won’t Batman.” Peter strolled over to the various packages and peaked his nose into the first few and noted some solid colored hues. “You always say Stiles clothes could use a makeover so I was obliging.” 

The boy huffed indignantly but Erica was not lying. Stiles sometimes dressed like he was five. Seeing a smaller bag in dark pink color with script writing on the outside, drew Peter’s attention. He bent down to investigate and huh, there were some lacey underwear intermingled in some tissue paper. He grabbed one of the thongs that was a dark shade of purple.

He had to admit, thinking of Stiles wearing such a thing, did spark some arousal in his groin. “Perhaps you’re right Erica. Maybe Stiles, when he is back to normal wants to model some of his new purchases, I could be persuaded.” He grinned as he swung the lacy panty on his index finger. 

“Oh my god Creeper Wolf. Put that back. Shit, that’s so embarrassing.” And now the blush was travelling down his neck. Interesting. He had no idea that his own body could garner such a vivid reaction. 

Erica giggled. “Told you sweetie that there would be someone who would be interested in seeing you in panties.”

“Shut up Catwoman.” Stiles mumbled as he flung the palm of his left hand across his eyes. Freaking adorable even though it was own his body. 

Regrettably, Peter put the underwear back in the bag. Perhaps, he would revisit that another day. “Did you actually work on a spell reversal or just my spend my money?”

“Well….” 

Peter didn’t need to hear the rest. “Where’s your finance?”

“Study.” Erica answered swiftly with the point of a finger this time. 

He proceeded to drag his feet to the study since that is how Stiles two left feet seemed to work. Lightly rapping on the door before opening it, Peter walked in. 

Derek was sitting on the bench seat that was built into the bottom of window which was located right behind sturdy oak desk that took up most of the office space. His nephew had his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose and glanced up from the book when Peter entered the room.

He took a seat on the oversized leather chair that squeaked when he settled into it. The chair placement was in front on the desk, giving him a clear view of his nephew who appeared slightly perturbed at the interruption since his face scowled somewhat. 

“I think I am getting a headache.” He rubbed each of his temples with his index finger’s. “I want to be back in my wolf body. Wolves don’t get headaches. I don’t like it Derek.” 

Derek placed a bookmark on the page he was reading and placed the closed book on his lap. He took a deep breath before speaking. “None of us like it. Even now, it’s weird knowing it’s you but you’re in Stiles body.”

Peter huffed. It didn’t seem anyone had him switching back as top priority. The kids were having a spa day and Derek was reading like nothing was wrong. “Then why is your fiancé not working on changing us back. Why is she painting the brat’s nails or should I say my own damn nails?” 

Raising his glasses to the top of his head, Derek sighed. “She is. You know Erica…” 

Yes, she procrastinates and can’t even do simple spells. He was screwed. 

Before he could say that out loud, Derek put his hand up to stop Peter from speaking. “I promise she is trying. It’s just the one she was told to do is all in Latin. She’s going to need to really practice how to speak in Latin.”

Fuck, yep, he’s screwed!

“I don’t want to perpetually be stuck in a smelly teenager’s body.” His eyes gazed down his torso. The boy was lanky and surprisingly good looking under his clothes but he still yeaned to be back in his own. 

Derek cocked his right brow. “Yes, Derek despite the lack of enhanced smell, I can still smell teenage boy stink and it’s not pleasant. So I am begging you to stop enabling the children and encourage your beautiful fiancé that she has the confidence to do the spell.” 

He wasn’t beyond flattery at this time. 

Scrubbing his right hand across his face, Derek sighed. “I don’t … I don’t enable them.” Peter gave him pointed glare or at least he tried to. He assumed Stiles honey colored eyes didn’t exude the same threats as his own. “Ugh, fine. Maybe a little. I’ll talk to her.” 

“Thank you. Maybe just bring it up after a really good orgasm or something.” 

“You’re horrible. I’m not boosting her confidence after sex.”

It sounded like a good plan to him. Crossing his legs, Peter relaxed more. “Oh, and one more thing, they are trying hard to entice the claws to come out. If the boy figures it out, please make sure Erica doesn’t paint those. “He could only imagine how hard it would be to take polish off those daggers. And he doesn’t want them colored period!

Derek chuckled. “Are you kidding? I’m totally taking pictures if that happens.”

“Asshole.” 

He may need to rethink those feelings he has for his nephew.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles was restless the next day. He was super happy that he had gone shopping with Erica and then having a spa day after. She painted his nails (okay, they were Peter’s nails but semantics). They watched a movie and ate lots of junk food – best day ever!

However, it had been a little awkward when Peter showed up especially when he caught sight of the lacey underwear that he purchased with the werewolf’s own credit card. He had seemed a little put off art first and then weirdly okay about it. 

He’s not sure if he had been joking about Stiles modeling the items or not. Part of him was repulsed but anther part, hell yeah, who wouldn’t want to model for a sexy wolf?

Stiles is not going to lie. Peter is sexy and he has definitely fantasized about the man more than once during a masturbatory session but otherwise hasn’t really thought about Peter more than as friend. 

And now that he’s in Peter body, any R rated thoughts need to be kaboshed right away because right now, it’s just kind of ew. 

Finally finding the will power to get out of bed, Stiles made his way to the kitchen to get his daily dose of caffeine intake. He knew Erica was already off to work and he hadn’t heard Derek milling about but then he remembered that the alpha does like to run in the mornings so he could be out exercising. And really? Who wants to exert that much energy in the morning? Derek is a crazy person. 

Once he was done scarfing down a bowl of cereal (something that Peter would never approve of entering his Adonis body), he decided to take a shower. He behaved while under the strong mist but it was incredibly tempting not too. After all, the wolf was rather endowed and Stiles really was curious to toy with the humongous cock and balls hanging between his thighs at the moment. He really wanted to know how much cum the man had stored up and in reality, just yearned to feel the sensation of stroking that member. He barely managed not to jerk off and stuck to soaping and shampooing instead. 

Trying to find a decent outfit proved to be hard since Stiles and Peter definitely land on the opposite ends of the spectrum when it comes to clothing tastes. He did the best that he could do with the options presented to him. He did manage to locate a pair of cargo pants in the back of the closet and an old t-shirt in a drawer that appeared stretched out. The ensemble may not have been the best but Stiles could live with it – the shirt nor the pants were skin tight which was the look he was aiming for. 

After deeming himself presentable, he vacated the bedroom and headed downstairs where he noted Derek was scrolling through his phone while he sat on an easy chair. His hair was damp and the teen could see some beads of sweat along his forehead – yep, the wolf had been running. 

"Hey big guy."

Derek's eyes remained on the phone as he answered with a grunt, "hey." Definitely not a morning guy. 

"What are you doing?"

The grumpy wolf now looked up from the device. "Catching with the day's news and some gossip."

Gossip? Stiles didn't peg Derek as a gossip kind of guy. "Cool."

He really wanted to nibble on the finger nails that were attached to him but he also realized that Peter might kill him if he messed up his precious, perfect nails.

Sighing, "I am bored Sourwolf. I thought you might be scoring some drug deals or something. Not just perusing news stories.” 

And then the wolf utilized his famous left brow arch, cocking up as far as his hairline – truly impressive! "Stiles, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not a drug dealer."

"A mafia kingpin?"

The wolf growled under his breath, “well, you know that's just disappointing on all fronts." There went the magical mystique and intrigue on how Derek Hale had money. Nothing unsavory. 

Stiles practically pouted but he wasn't sure if he was successful or not since Peter's face usually wore a permanent smug grin. He’s not even sure if the alpha knows how to pout. 

"You know I think you should get out of here for a while. Except for Erica taking you to the mall, you have been cooped up at the loft. Take a walk or wander around some shops."

Hmm, now that was an idea. "Maybe I can go running. I can try out the super speed enhancement I have."

"Perhaps, you should wait on that. Besides, you don't know if you can tap into that strength or not."

He made a good point, albeit disappointing but the wolf was probably right. He hadn't been able to figure out any other wolfy features yet. And now that he thought about it, running sounded awfully exhausting. 

However, he did end up taking up Derek’s suggestion. Stiles did attempt some running but he failed. He was breathless after a few minutes but he thinks he may have actually sprinted a little quicker than usual. Perhaps, he would be able to tap into some wolfy powers if he tried hard enough.

Once he deemed running a failure, he decided to go food shopping. Making dinner for Erica and Derek had sounded like a fine plan. Even though Peter cohabitated with them, Stiles himself still felt like he was intruding so he wanted to do something nice for them.

Before he had left for the store, Derek threw Stiles the car keys to his Camaro. "You do know that Peter has his own car I can drive?" He quipped.

The Sourwolf gave him a pointed glare, "and you do know he would murder you if you drove his precious Shelby Mustang and I don't want to be held liable or complicit in your death.”

"My heart swells knowing that you care so much." Stiles ribbed as he put his palm across the left side of his chest. "But he doesn't have to know. It can be our little secret."

“He'll know Stilinski. I'm not exactly thrilled with you driving my car either but it's still better than the alternative. I don’t feel like having to deal with your dead body nor lying to your dad.” 

Rolling his eyes, Stiles sighed. "Fine." He wanted to be insulted but he also didn't have the best track record either. He loves Roscoe deeply but admittedly; he has dented the Jeep a few times and slightly tapped the bumper into the garage door on occasion.

Stiles wanted to enjoy driving Derek's car but he also felt like he was literally walking on eggshells the whole time. He didn't want to accidently run into anything or get pulled over for speeding because despite his proclamation, Derek would be one angry wolf if Stiles messed up his car. And he didn't want his wrath so instead, he drove like he was navigating a china shop - slow, deliberate, and steady.

Instead of going to a major chain, Stiles opted to go to local mom and pop grocer in town. He figured he could support a local business and walk around a little. Perhaps he could perfect the Peter Hale grin and swagger in the process.

Once he parked the vehicle (far enough away from other cars), he clamored out and realized in Peter's body, he was definitely surer footed. Locking the car, Stiles began his stroll up and down Main Street.

He peered in some windows but didn't venture inside any stores but he was beginning to have a hankering for ice cream. Did Peter even eat ice cream? Probably not but yet with his werewolf metabolism, he should be fine. Perhaps a snack was in order.

"Peter?" A baritone voice called out while Stiles was debating whether a cup or cone would be the best option. "Peter?" The voice sounded like it was laced with frustration. And oh, yep, he's Peter. Oops.

Stiles swiveled around to see who was summoning the wolf and he startled for a moment. His pupils widened when he noted the older gentleman with graying hair standing there. Despite him getting up in years, he was ruggedly handsome with the few wrinkles that had formed on his face.

“Mr. Argent?" Stiles practically shrieked as the other man looked upon him questioningly "I mean Chris. Hi, how are you?"

The older man scratched his goatee. "Good. Are you okay? I called out your name a few times and you seem a little off."

"Pff, I'm good." Stiles tried for the casual slap on the bicep maneuver but by the even more puzzled look on Chris' face, that was an unusual gesture for Peter. 

"Good. " His eyes darted around the surroundings, "do you want to get some coffee?"

Stiles should say no. He really should. He’s almost one hundred positives that he cannot keep up the Peter charade in front of Mr. Argent. However, the other man really seems to want to get coffee with Peter and there is a story in there. 

“Coffee sounds great.” It was no replacement for ice cream though. “And I’m so getting a cookie too.”

The older man’s eyes creased. “Okay.”

The local coffee shop was just a few blocks away so they walked there mostly in silence. Of course, Stiles being Stiles, he had to shoot the breeze and talk about random things like the weather and the weird looking bug he saw the other day.

The older man side eyed him a few times but otherwise let him talk.

Sliding into the booth across from Mr. Argent was almost surreal. Let’s face it, the man was sexy as hell with a barley there beard. His muscle tone rivaling any of the werewolves. Okay, so maybe Stiles had a thing for older men. He wouldn’t say he had daddy issues or anything but it wouldn’t take much for him to fall to his knees, worship the man’s cock and call him daddy. 

Damn, he needs to lose this virginity like yesterday.

The server came by and took their order and Stiles thought the gig was up when he ordered the Frappuccino. Chris had mentioned he never seen Peter drink anything but black coffee. 

Stiles laughed it off but what? Exactly how much does the hunter know about this werewolf? 

When the server returned with their beverages and the biggest cookie, he has ever laid eyes on, Stiles was grateful so he would finally have something to do with his hands. It had been extremely difficult trying to stay still and not shred the cocktail napkin into a million pieces. 

“It’s been a while Peter? How are you doing? And the family?”

Stiles took a sip of the frothy beverage and then sat back in the booth to appraise the other for a moment. Perhaps they are just acquaintances. “I’m good. Still stalking around everywhere. Derek is knee deep in wedding planning.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be happy.” 

He quickly took a nibble of the cookie and fuck it was delicious, “and how about you Mr. Ar…. Chris, how are you?” 

Damn, it was hard to play Peter. 

The older man snorted into his coffee. “Good,” he waved his hand towards Stiles, “but you still seem a little weird today.” The older man stared across the table with eyes burrowing inside of the other body. Maybe, he had a sixth sense and could tell it really wasn’t Peter sitting across from him.

“Well, that’s rude.” Stiles mumbled around a bite of cookie. Some of the crumbs tumbled onto his shirt and Stiles hummed under his breath. That would be easy clean-up but he should probably be more careful. Peter would not be happy with any spillage on his clothing. 

The older man sipped his beverage as he side-eyed Stiles or Peter in reality. He knew the hunter didn’t have enhanced senses like a werewolf but he sure as hell was acting like he had elevated hearing and smell. 

Stiles shuffled uncomfortably on the seat. “Are you holding a grudge because we stopped sleeping together? From what I remember, it was mutually agreed upon.” 

What the fuck? Stiles eyes widened in disbelief. “Shut the front door! You and Peter slept together? How did I not know this? And shit, please tell me you have pictures.” Masturbatory fantasies coming right up.

“You were there.”

Oh, yep, the reaction was probably a little confusing to Mr. Argent. “So you see, I’m not really Peter. I’m Stiles in Peter’s body. Erica did this little spell and kind of messed up. She didn’t mean to but she magicked wrong and oops, Peter’s in my body and I’m in his.” 

Biting his bottom lip, he waited for Mr. Argent to respond but he just stared back at him. “Anyway, she’s trying to fix it and I was bored because believe or not, Peter is going to high school for me. And I’m like I have nothing to do but skulk.” He leaned his elbows on the table. “Can we get back to the topic at hand? Like you and Peter? Holy shit. That is so hot. Can I get some details?”

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled under his breath, “this cannot be happening. At first, I didn’t believe you but after the rambling, I know you’re Stiles.” He then leaned back in the seat. “And no, there will be no details and in fact, you won’t breathe a word of this conversation to anyone.” 

Stiles attempted to pout but it wasn’t easy with Peter’s lips. “Not even Erica? I have to tell Erica.” 

“Not even Erica!!”

Well, that kind sucks the big wet one. 

However, he was so confronting Peter about the tryst he had with Mr. Argent.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter will repeat this mantra to his death bed – school is hell. No, high school is hell. He hopes after today, he never has to go back. If Erica hasn’t figured something out by the end of the day, then Stiles is going to have some unexcused absences on his record because this guy is done! 

He is way too old for this shit!

And he doesn’t know how other wolves like McCall can stand all the odors and scents that mingle through the air. Peter doesn’t even have his enhanced smelling ability but his nasal passages are constantly being assaulted with low key arousal from the boys and heavy doused cheap perfume wafting from the girls. Are these teenagers here to learn or trying to pick up someone at a club?

Now that he thinks about, the club option might be it. He’s seen what the girls wear – too short bottoms and too tight tops. The boys are only marginally better. Their jeans are not skin tight but they find shirts that accent their torso and biceps. Kids these days. What happened to just wanting to embrace education?

Fuck, he sounds like an old fart.

“….iles?” Peter heard the tenor tone but his brain was still a million miles away. A hand flickered in front of his face. “Dude, are you with me?”

Peter finally came to the present to see Scott across from him. Oh, that’s right, they were at lunch and Peter’s mind went wondering when he noticed the inedible piece of gray meat on his plate. How do they eat this stuff every day? And with only one tiny milk carton? It’s two sips tops. 

“Yes, here.” Peter eked out at McCall’s puzzled face. How has that dense werewolf not picked up that his best friend is in fact not in front of him? Well, he guesses it because he smells like Stiles but he must realize that he is off. Or perhaps, Peter is just being too hard on the boy. It doesn’t matter because the baby wolf just gets on his nerves so he’s not giving him a pass on not realizing his best friend is not inhabiting his own body at the moment. 

The crooked jaw boy snickered. “Cool, thought I lost you for a sec. So, what do you say, laser tag this weekend?”

He would rather stick needles in his eyes. “Um, can I get back to you?” That sounds like something Stiles would say. He would stumble for a word first and then reply. Yep, he was good at pretending to be Stiles. 

“Sure dude. Allison will probably be there. We all haven’t hung out in a while so I thought it could be fun.”

“The huntress is going?” Peter blurted out before he could stop himself. 

The tan skinned boy gazed upon him with a quirked left brow. “Um yes? Not sure why you are calling Allison that but she wanted to go too.”

Baby wolf and the huntress – sounds so tempting. And not! “I’ll let you know. I might have something with my dad.” That was good. Stiles would always put his dad first.

That seemed to appease Scott since he dropped the subject and started rambling about a math test he had coming up after lunch. 

Thankfully, Peter discovered that Stiles had a late lunch so the boy only had two classes after the meal break which helped the afternoon go by quickly. He had to attend a history class and some kind of technology class. The alpha werewolf had always prided himself with being up to date with tech but the class had presented some challenges. He was more technically challenged than he thought which brought him to the conclusion for the second time this day:

He was an old fart!

Fuck, he hated how school made him feel. He felt inadequate, old, out of touch, and just plain irritable. Stiles could have high school. Peter was done. 

Hearing the dismissal bell, Peter hurriedly and gratefully made his way to Stiles piece of crap Jeep. He vaguely heard McCall shout his name but he pretended mot to hear the other boy. He wanted to retreat and get away from teenagers. 

He really wanted to go back to the loft but instead he had to go the Stilinski house. He was fairly positive John was working so at least he could be alone but he preferred his own bed at the moment not some smelly teenager’s mattress. But yet at this point, Stiles has probably infused his stench all over his own bed so there would not be much difference. 

Ugh, he might need to purchase a new mattress now. 

Pulling up to the Stilinski house, Peter noted Derek’s car in the drive. So much for being left alone and why the hell is Derek here?’

Grabbing the backpack from the car, Peter slowly strolled up the walkway as the front door opened, revealing Stiles or in reality, Peter’s body. Of course. He should have realized it was him, not Derek that came over. 

“Hurry up Petey. We need to talk.”

Peter tried to growl but it was useless in this human body. He really wanted his wolf back so he could growl and snarl at that boy for constantly calling him that stupid name. 

“I do hope you’re bearing good news then.” He wasn’t in the mood for anything but.

He entered the dwelling and put the sack in the foyer. He immediately made his way to the kitchen since he discovered being a teenage boy also made someone a human garbage disposal – he was always hungry. 

Grabbing an unhealthy carbonated beverage because fuck it, it wasn’t his body and a bag of Cheetos, Peter then made his way towards Stiles room. It may contain teenage stink but he still wanted to lie down. 

Stiles followed with a look of wonderment with the choice of snack but didn’t say anything. 

Toeing off his shoes, Peter sank into the bed. Popping the soda, he took a long drink. 

Surprising, Stiles remained quiet but Peter noticed the fidgetiness – he bounced on his toes on the worn carpet and twisted his fingers. 

Fuck, maybe Erica can’t undo the spell and he’ll be stuck in this body for eternity. “Spit out already. You’re making me nervous.”

Stiles bounced over to the bed and took a seat. “You and Mr. Argent?” Peter looked upon the other quizzically. “I mean, you two have a history and you never said anything, And I totally need details like yesterday.” 

And the day keeps getting better!

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He decided to play dumb while ripping open the bag of Cheetos.

The mattress groaned as Stiles shifted his weight. “I call bullshit. You and Mr. Argent have had sex together and I so need details.” He thumped Peter on his left thigh. “And, you’ve never said anything.”

“You’re a nosey little brat.” 

He smirked and Peter so didn’t like it when his own smirk was used against him.

Digging into the snack bag, Peter dug out some crunchy treats and plopped a few in his mouth. He licked the cheese dust off his fingers while still looking at the other. “How did you even find out and of course reasons, why I have never said anything.” 

Really, it was no one’s business who he slept with and he definitely wouldn’t share about having sex with a hunter. 

Stiles still grinned like a mad man as his hand reached over to the bag. Peter quickly snatched it away because no way was, he letting that boy put this artificial madness (but yet surprisingly delicious) food in his toned werewolf body. 

He appeared to pout but it was kind of lost since Peter Hale doesn’t pout. 

“I was out and about and ran into him. Mt. Argent asked me to go have coffee with him which I thought it was a little odd. He started reminiscing and I was like oh my fucking God. Then I told him I was in your body. It was kind of awkward after that though.” 

Peter was so going to have words with Christopher. 

He ignored Stiles jiggly leg for a few moments while he drank some more soda. Or perhaps, he was trying to ignore the conversation. 

“So…….” The word dragged. “Please tell me you have video. I don’t think you understand that it’s like masturbatory material right now. I could literally have spank bank material for years. And does he have a big dick too?”

Peter leveled him a look. That was TMI but also something he would put in the back of his mind until later. Kid must definitely have a daddy kink and a love for big dick. He definitely needs to explore that one. “No video and even if there were, I certainly wouldn’t share it with you.”

“Ugh, Petey. You have to give me something. Did you top or Mr. Argent? I can totally see you being the top but now that I am thinking about it….” His nose crinkled in apparent thought.

“Okay, conversation over brat.” They would both take turns on who topped but Peter was certainly never going to tell Stiles that or anyone for that matter. 

He threw his back down on the mattress in defeat. “You are so mean. Depriving me of future spank bank fantasies.” He placed his right arm over his head and sighed.

How dramatic. “You’ve survived this long. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” 

“Not so sure about that.” He sighed once more but Peter was so not falling for the dramatics.

“How about…” He desperately wanted to change the subject and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “We work on you getting your claws out.” 

The other popped up quickly grinning wickedly, ‘really? You would be okay with that?” 

Peter looked at Stiles or himself in reality, and he was positively beaming. Part of him wanted to say no but another part felt the need to say yes. “To a degree. Be careful of my human suit. Despite enhanced healing, I still don’t want you poking holes into my body.”

“I won’t. I promise but that just shows you don’t have much faith in me. Probably think I will make a shit wolf.”

Putting down the Cheeto bag, Peter sighed. He had to parse his word choice carefully. “First, my wolf is probably a little confused which could potentially lead to something going amiss. And second, I don’t think you would be a shit wolf. You would be interesting and awkward at the same time.” 

“Wow, thank you, I guess.”

“Do you even want to be a wolf?” 

Peter knew the boy was smart and could be asset as a wolf but he is clumsy as hell and has zero focus so he could have harder time becoming one with his beast.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Not specifically. If I was going to die, yes. I just thought it would be fun to tap into some of those super powers. I could be like Wolverine and The Flash for a few days.” 

Peter laughed. Of course, he would equate their enhanced powers to super heroes.

“Fine. Close you eyes and concentrate. Really focus your brain on your fingertips while visualizing claws penetrating through the skin.” 

He watched the other as his closed his eyes in concentration and scrunched up face. “You look like your constipated.” 

Stiles opened one eye and effectively glared at him. “I’m sorry. I’m deep in thought and then had a realization. What if I get the claws out and then they don’t retreat? I’ll be damn Freddy Kreuger forever. And I so can’t handle that.” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Oh bloody hell. You’re being ridiculous. Freaking Freddy Kreuger? Really Stiles? You’ll get them back in. Just relax and focus.” 

The boy did what he was told. Taking a deep inhale, he shut his eye and appeared more relaxed. 

“Breathe and focus on claws… concentrate on them piercing through your fingertips. Visualize what they look like.” 

Hmm, Peter was good at this shit. Maybe he should be a life coach or something.

He watched intently as the other inhaled deeply and then exhaled with his eyebrows still creasing somewhat but this time without the constipated expression.

Peter smiled as he then noticed a slight pinprick passing through the tips of Stiles digits. “That’s it.” He continued to take breaths. The more he did so, the more of the claws pushed through the skin.

Stiles must have sensed the change since he opened his eyes. He quickly glanced down at the hands that now had ten equally very sharp nails protruding from his fingers. “Holy shit! It worked.” He yelled out giddily as he proceeded to gingerly touch the elongated nail on his right index finger.” Sharp but badass.”

Peter smirked. He supposed it was and now he really wanted his werewolf body back. “Yes, so do be careful.”

“Maybe I should test out the super speed now.” He stated excitedly.

“Perhaps you should just take one step at a time.”

Once more, the boy attempted to pout but like last time, the gesture just falls flat on Peter’s handsome face. 

“I guess you’re right.” He investigated the finger tips as the conversation continued, “besides I want to make dinner for Erica and Derek since they are being so cool so I don’t have much time.”

Peter almost hated to admit it but he does miss hanging out with Derek and Erica. The wanna be she-witch needs to get this spell done pronto. “That sounds nice. I’m sure they’ll appreciate it.”

Clamoring off the bed, Stiles sighed, “and my dad? He’s good?”

If the alpha had his sense of smell than he would certainly be able to tell that the boy’s odor would be funky and sour. “He’s fine. Eating well.” 

The answer caused a smile to form on the other’s face. “Thanks Peter. I’ll bug Erica tonight to try to move things a long.”

“Thank you, brat.” Stiles began to make his way to the door as Peter called out to him, “claws! Retract the claws.”

“Shit, yes. Got it.”

It took the boy almost thirty minutes with some low mumble curses and a thrown pillow to Peter’s head before he was able to get the sharpened nails to retreat back inside.

Peter laughed. Stiles didn’t. And it was totally worth it having a pillow being launched at this face.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Stiles got back to the loft, he immediately started to prepare dinner for Derek and Erica. He was half tempted to have the claws come back out but then decided against it. Freddy Kreuger flashed back into his mind and no thank you!

It had taken an enormous amount of concentration to get them pushed back (and no thanks to smug asshole Peter Hale), and he didn’t want the hassle of trying to eat with extended nails because he was hungry.

“Smells delish Batman.” Erica declared as she sauntered into the kitchen.

She was home from her boring job, with her blonde hair now messily sitting on top of her shoulders. Her work blouse replaced with a worn-out tee and some joggers in lieu of a pencil skirt. Still – she looked beautiful. 

“Thanks, Catwoman. Just wanted to do something nice for you guys.” He continued to sauté some vegetables in the fry pan. 

He heard Erica walk towards the refrigerator and pull out a bottle of white. She then went to a cabinet to pull out two glass stemware. He assumed for her and Derek since Stiles isn’t twenty-one yet. “You know you don’t have to do that. Even when you’re not in Peter’s body, you are welcome here anytime.” 

He knew that. He really did but Stiles just felt compelled to do something nice for them. “Thanks Erica. I just wanted to…”

“Okay.” She bumped into his shoulder. “Thank you.”

The three of them sat around the kitchen table conversing and eating if Stiles may say so himself his amazing chicken stir fry. The Sourwolf himself even asked for seconds. Erica and Derek did sip on some wine while Stiles settled for some ginger ale. It was nice and rather domestic. He was glad he cooked dinner for them.

Stiles mind did drift somewhat though about the life he was missing when Erica began talking about her day since it was ew, work related and Stiles decided he really didn’t want to adult. Nope, he was fine with finding a sugar daddy in the future. 

“Stilinski…” Derek practically roared causing Stiles to almost fall out of the chair. He caught himself but he hit his elbow on the table. He must have been deeper in thought than he realized. 

Sitting up straight and rubbing his elbow, he spat out, “here.”

Erica giggled as Derek mumbled “idiot” under his breath.

“I just wanted to tell you that I think I am ready to try the reversal spell if you and Peter are ready?”

Stiles let the words sink in. That’s great but he’s not going to lie, he’s also a little nervous. He loves Erica but her track record is a little to be desirable. “Really? You got the Latin down?”

She glanced towards Derek and smiled. “I think so.” It wasn’t a huge vote of confidence. “I’ve been practicing.”

Derek beamed back at his finance. He apparently had faith in her. “I’ve heard her. It’s good.”

Stiles clapped his hands together. “Well, then let’s do it.”

They had nothing to lose except for permanently being trapped in each other’s body.

They all uniformly decided to wait until the weekend for Erica to try the spell. Erica didn’t want to worry about work the next day and Stiles agreed – he didn’t want to think about school if he was back in his body (or not for that matter).

Peter protested the most since he was ‘helluva done with high school” but then begrudgingly agreed that it was best to try the spell over the weekend just in case there were hiccups and it gave him an extra day to stew if things didn’t go as planned. 

Therefore, Stiles was sitting around the loft bored once more. Erica was at her stupid job and Derek was off doing Derek things. Stiles wasn’t completely sure what that consisted of but he’s still not convinced the wolf is some kind of mob boss which would be totally bad ass. Maybe he should follow him one day but then he could end up in a shallow grave f he did so. 

Nibbling on one Peter’s perfectly manicured mail, Stiles pondered what the hell the man does all day. He has money but doesn’t work. The wolf just must puff and preen all day in the mirror. He would need to ask Peter the next time he sees him. 

Huffing, Stiles rose up from the couch. He decided he would try to run fast again. He didn’t want to try the claws with no one else around and Derek had been zero help with the alpha red eyes. 

Stiles stills remember the conversation., “I mean how do you know that your pupils are red? Can see red?”

The older had man growled, “do you see brown normally?”

“No.”

“Then you don’t see red.”

It had made sense but didn’t help. “Then how do you know your eyes change color?”

“You just do!” Then Sourwolf had walked away.

“Super helpful, thanks.” Stiles at the time had yelled back at grump brows.

So red alpha eyes were out so that left super speed. He can so be The Flash. 

“Okay, you can do this.” Stiles said to himself to sike own self up. 

Running in a werewolf body sucked according to Stiles. It was the same as it was in his human body. Exhausting and not at all fulfilling. Perhaps it was because he still hadn’t connected to Peter’s wolf or maybe he just sucked at being at werewolf.

It could go either way at this point. It didn’t matter. Stiles was done. His legs may have gone faster than his last foray into sprinting but he was still over it. His breathing was too labored for this jaunt to be enjoyable. 

He had started through the woods and eventually made his way out to a clearing that was on the outside of the town. By the time he noted the trees growing sparser, his legs were strictly walking at the point. Yep, no more running for him. He would have to walk back to the loft 

Stiles was about to turn around to do just that when his eyes caught an older man in a police uniform near one of the diner’s. And Stiles recognized the back of the brown uniform – it was his dad. He was leaving the restaurant and heading to his cruiser. Fuck, he missed his dad. 

He found a spurt of energy and jogged towards the older man calling out without thinking, “dad?” The sheriff didn’t pause his steps. “Dad?” He yelled louder.

The man finally stopped and turned to see who was shouting. His eyes scanned him over as his nose scrunched in puzzlement. “Hale, do I even want to know why you are calling me dad?”

Stiles gulped Oops, he had a momentary slip. He forgot he was in Peter’s body. “Umm, “think Stiles, think. You are good on the fly. He shuffled on his feet for a moment and tried to come up with something plausible that didn’t sound kinky. “I was just having a flashback about my dad. Sorry da.. John.”

The older man’s facial expression didn’t change much. He evidently wasn’t too convinced but he let it go. “Okay, well, are you good?’ His eyes flickered to his police vehicle indicating he had to leave.

‘Yes, all good here. Just peachy. Don’t worry about Peter – no daddy kink or anything so you’re good.” Stiles eyes widened when he finished and he so wanted to crawl in a hole. What the hell was his mouth saying?

“I….” the man paused. “I wasn’t that worried but you do sound a lot like my son with all the word vomit so maybe I should be?” His left brow cocked and Stiles noted that his dad can arch his brow just like the Hales – very impressive. And ouch – word vomit? True but rude. 

Stiles shook his head and snorted. He needed to leave before he said anything else stupid. “I suppose I have been hanging out with Stiles too much if I’m talking like him. Everything is good. I have to go…” He flicked his thumb to the right. 

The sheriff nodded his head and stepped closer to his car but then hesitated, “how’s Derek? The wedding planning going well?” 

He loves his dad for caring but Stiles is so going to put his foot in his mouth again, He just knows it. “Sour…my nephew is good. So much wedding planning. He’s happy. Erica is happy. Everyone is happy.”

The response caused a smile to form on his dad’s face. “Good to hear. I’m glad everything is well. Any prospects for you?”

And what? Does Peter like anyone? Stiles had no clue. They low key flirt all the time but… he really didn’t know. “Still looking.”

That seemed like a safe response. “Okay, well then. I need to head back to the station. Just some advice, you might want to be careful calling out dad to just anyone.”

“Duly noted.” 

Stiles was truly mortified. His dad didn’t know it was him but it was still really embarrassing. 

He watched his dad get into the cruiser and abruptly retreated back towards the preserve. Seeing his dad again, hurt a little more than he thought. He really hoped that Erica could reverse the spell this weekend. 

Werewolf powers in a hot bod may be fun but he wants his own life back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles does like to put his foot in his mouth LOL. 
> 
> I still have to write the last two chapters so the plan is to have this wrapped up by the end of November.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter hesitated before entering the loft. He was literally put all his eggs in one basket right now. He wanted his life – he yearned to feel his wolf brimming on the inside. He loathed being in a teenager’s body and didn’t want o be stuck in Stiles body forever. He just hoped that Erica wouldn’t screw this up. Really, it could either way at this point. 

Taking a deep breath, he slid opened the door to see what the next part of this story would entail. He’ll either be happy or pissed with the results. 

Erica was pacing around as she nibbled on her painted dark red thumbnail which didn’t ooze a lot of confidence. It was never a good look when the woman was frazzled. She’s usually a very put together, confident person so Peter was already not excited about how the reversal spell might turn out.

“Hey Petey,” Stiles waved from the couch. His posture indicating chill but Peter was sure he was all nerves as well. 

“Brat,” he grumbled out at the stupid nickname. “Erica, my dear, how are we doing?”

Her eyes bore into his own for a moment. If she was Medusa, he would have been stone in mere seconds. Perhaps he should let her calm herself before he delves deeper on how she’s feeling about magic right now.

“She’s okay. Just needs a moment.” Derek reassured him as he walked from the kitchen with a glass of water. “Here babe, take a sip.”

The blonde made an aggrieved sighed but still took the glass from her finance and took a sip. 

“She just got her period so she is moody.” Stiles interjected and Peter was fairly positive that didn’t help matters any when the witch in training glared at him. He put his hands up in mock defense, “what? It’s true. And you are.” 

“Stilinski!” Derek shouted. “Shut up.” 

Muttering under his breath, ‘” rude but wherever.” 

Huffing, the blonde cursed out. “I think I need a stronger drink.” 

“My bestest friend, you think that’s a good idea when you are about to practice magic?”

Stiles asked what Peter was thinking but he truthfully didn’t have the balls to question her at the moment. And by the looks could kill stare that Erica bore into the other, he made a good decision not to say anything.

“I need a moment, “she murmured under her breath as Derek gingerly caressed her arm and led her towards the kitchen. 

Peter took the opportunity to take a seat next to Stiles, still hoping that things will work out for the best.

“So…. I had a thought,” Stiles broke the silence because yes, he can’t stand salience. “I have seen enough movies that I think there is a backup plan if things don’t pan out with Erica.” 

Peter shifted on the cushion to look upon the other. He wanted to arch his brow but he already knew he couldn’t do that maneuver in this body. “Go on.” Peter was leery but curious at the same time. 

Stiles appeared excited that Peter was indulging him since his hands flailed in the air and the alpha was surprised his own hands could flail that well. 

“Yes, so when there’s body switching, usually the people are enlightened. Like they didn’t realize they were a super dick or something. Or gather a better understanding of the other. So maybe, we just need to be enlightened.” 

Peter was very enlightened, okay? He didn’t need to find himself and Stiles was a damn open book so he didn’t need to understand him. “I have enough wisdom about myself. Not sure if that tactic will work.” He oozed with his usual self-confidence. 

“Pfff, “the boy hummed. “That’s what I am talking about. You are a smug asshole.”

“Exactly brat. I already know I am.”

He huffed in exasperation. “Whatever dude.” 

“But perhaps….” The words drawled from his lips as he looked upon himself. “Maybe, you need to gain insight.” 

The hands widely gesticulated in the air once more. “Me? Oh, so you are so perfect but I need work?” 

Shrugging his shoulders, “perhaps.”

“Oh my God Peter Hale You are a piece of work. I can’t believe you. I’m very self-aware thank you very much.” 

“Stiles, Uncle Peter, shut it. You are making Erica more anxious with your arguing.” Derek yelled out from the kitchen. “And she threatened to keep you in each other’s bodies if you don’t stop.” 

The brat since he is a child stuck his tongue out towards Peter. “See, behave.”

Peter tolled his eyes because he knew that Stiles eyes could do that very well. He actually had gotten that gesture down to an art form. 

Erica skulked back to the family area and pointedly glared at both of them. “Stiles, sweetie, I love you but you need to shush so I can concentrate. And Peter, stop enabling him or I’ll find away to take away your smirk and smugness.”

Stiles stifled a laugh and Peter bit his tongue. He wanted to retort since he highly doubted Erica could achieve such a thing but she would try and he didn’t know what type of backfire that would endure.

“Of course, my dear, please spell away.”

Her perfectly manicured left brow arched to the top of her hardline, “I swear Der, after dealing with these two idiots, I deserve a mind-blowing orgasm.” 

“Yes, babe. “Derek cooed as he gently massaged her neck. 

“Ew gross. You know I have like enhanced hearing now and so don’t want to listen to that.” 

Peter couldn’t disagree but yet the girl would deserve it if she accomplished this reversal spell. 

“Get it over it.”

“Erica….” He whined.

Her eyes darted between the two of them on the couch. “Stiles, sorry to break it to you but whining with Peter’s voice isn’t as effective.” 

This time it was Peter’s turn to snort as the other mumbled under his breath, “rude’”

“Guys, can we do this already?” Derek pleaded.

“Yes.” Both he and Stiles stated in unison. 

Erica then took a deep breath while Derek stepped away from his finance evidently giving her some space to work with. Her body visibly trembled showing off nerves. Once again Peter wasn’t completely confident, she would be able to pull things off so he closed his eyes. One, he didn’t want to keep looking at her anxiety and two, he didn’t want his stares making her feel any more uncomfortable.

Once his eyes shut, he felt the soft, hesitant touch of a hand on his. Quirking his left eye open, he glanced at Stiles who shrugged his shoulders. “I figured we can use all the help we can get.” 

He probably wasn’t wrong. He allowed the gesture and even opened his hand so they could link their hands properly. 

The Latin chanting began. The words were softly mumbled at first and then they grew louder the more she did the cant. Perhaps she was growing in confidence or maybe she was meant to start quieter.

Peter had no idea what Erica was spouting. He knew nothing about Latin, he just hoped she was getting the pronunciation right – he was ready to be back in his toned werewolf body and out of this teenaged hormonal one.

His eyes remained closed as he listened to the girl chant and Stiles squeezed his hand harder almost on the verge of hurting. He forgot for a moment that he was human and the boy would have his strength and it was this dynamic that threw him off momentarily. He likes to be in control and dominant and it was an awkward realization knowing that the kid could actually throw him down if he really wanted to. 

The thought was fleeting though because he had faith that Erica could do this – he was willing her to do this. He grasped the boy’s hand back as the she witch in training stopped the chanting. 

Peter slowly opened his eyes and took in the appearance of the girl who appeared exhausted. Her eyes had dark circles beneath them and she actually had some beads of sweat dripping down the side of her face. 

Derek was there caressing her right arm, probably never left her side.

“Well?’ She asked through a quirked brow. 

Stiles let out a deep breath. “Do you feel different? I’m not feeling any different.” 

He didn’t. He was still stuck in a teenaged boy’s body. “No.”

Erica mumbled shit under her breath.

“Well remember the last time, things didn’t change until the next day.” Stiles chimed in and yes, he had a point.

“That’s true babe. You probably did it.” Always the encourager. You have to love Derek for it. 

The blonde smiled but not completely. “True.” She clapped her hands together. “And now I am done here and instead of one stellar orgasm, I want several.” 

“Of course.” Derek quickly obliged as he took her hand into his. “We’ve got plans.” 

Peter watched as Erica followed behind Derek as Stiles made a gagging noise. 

“Seriously dude, how can you live with those rabbits?”

Peter just usually tunes them out. “You get used to it.” 

The boy stood up and looked towards Peter. “I need a distraction until morning to we see if this works.” 

Stretching out his legs in front of himself, Peter glanced at the other. “Yes, I thought ahead and told your father I would spending the evening with McCall.” 

“Fibbing to the old man. I have taught you well.” 

Chucking, Peter stood up as well. “I’m glad that you think it’s good that I lied to your dad.” He made sure to sound as sarcastic as possible when the words came out.

“That’s… not exactly what I meant. Never mind.” He flicked his hand towards the stairs. “Let’s go power up the laptop and watch a movie. That would be a great way to not think about things for a bit.”

Peter’s eyes followed where the other was emphasizing to go watch the movie. “I thought you didn’t want to hear Erica and Derek. Why are you suggesting the bedroom which is across the hall from them?” 

“Dude, your bed is comfy as fuck. It’s like sleeping on a cloud and we’ll just turn the volume up.”

It wasn’t a horrible idea. A movie would distract them for a bit – keep their mind preoccupied until they see if the reversal spell worked. And Peter doesn’t have the ability of enhanced hearing right now so sex sounds wouldn’t bother him as much. 

And truth be told, hanging out with Stiles in his bed isn’t the worst idea ever. Yes, the boy might be possessing his body but hopefully it’s only a little a while longer. 

Peter’s not going to lie, he and his wolf have always been drawn to Stiles. The teen can keep up with his sarcasm and banter. The boy is super smart and can hold an intelligent conversation. The boy also indulges with his flirting. And not to mention, Stiles always smells like low-key arousal when he is around Peter. He’s fairly sure that the attraction isn’t one sided. 

So being in bed with Stiles? Sure, Peter is totally on board with that notion. If he had his wolf at the moment, he’s sure his tail would be wagging. “Fine but I pick out the movie.”

A few minutes later after dressing in more comfortable clothing, they both were relaxing on Peter’s bed watching a movie that somehow Stiles still managed to choose the movie. Peter was leaning against the headboard with his eyes focused on the computer screen.

Stiles on the other hand, had found a way to lean his head on Peter’s shoulder. 

If he wasn’t staring at his own body, Peter would have thought of the moment cuter and would have contemplated a soft kiss on the boy’s temple. 

But now, it was kind of weird. Maybe later when they are switched back. 

“It will work Petey.” The words were mumbled.

“Yes it will.”

It had too because now he really craved to kiss Stiles for real.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Stiles eyes were blearily focused on the movie playing on the computer. He was only halfway paying attention to it. He was hoping the film would be a distraction but it wasn’t really working.

What was working was about halfway in, Peter began to slightly run soft circles along his back. At first, Stiles hitched a breath but then relaxed into the gesture. He’s not going to lie, the caresses felt nice and he totally could get used to doing things like this with the wolf. Like all the time!

However, he would much prefer being back in his body when things progress especially if sex ended up being on the table. He would totally want that huge wolf cock in him and not the other way around. 

Letting out a yawn caused Peter to pause his strokes, “maybe we should call it a night?” He asked.

Stiles nodded in agreement but this could be his last night as a wolf and he was curious about trying one more thing. Leaning up on his elbows., and glancing at the other, “before that, can you help me get the fangs out?” 

Peter smiled slightly. “I suppose.” He reached over to turn the laptop off and placed the computer to the side. “It’s going to be a lot like when you did the claws. You’ll have to concentrate and relax.” 

He sat up more in the bed. He could do this. “Okay, thanks for helping.”

“Just don’t bite your lips if they do come out. You’ll poke a hole in them and then there will be blood.”

“I’ll be careful.” He swatted playfully at the other.” Sweet, I’ll be like a vampire. Bad ass.” He’ll feel accomplished if he manages this trick and then he’ll be more than okay being back in his squishy human body.

Closing his eyes to concentrate, he heard Peter mumble under his breath, “vampire? Really Stiles?” but he ignored it. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep so he didn’t want to waste too much time trying for fangs.

As with the claws. Stiles continued to take breaths and just visualized sharp incisors breaking through his gums. He focused on what the teeth would look like as they pushed through. 

Inhaling deeply with another willing of fangs, he finally felt the first penetration. The sensation was weird at first like slurping a thick milkshake through a straw and then all of sudden, the teeth just flooded right through the gum line. 

He gingerly touched the incisors with his tongue and yep, sharp as hell. “Bad ass.” He slurred around the teeth as he opened his eyes to a grinning Peter. 

“Congratulations sweetheart, you did it.” 

Stiles quickly scrambled off the bed to make his way to the mirror that hung over the dresser. 

Looking back at the reflection, Stiles grinned around the fangs. The pointy teeth were very cool but yet since they were protruding from Peter’s mouth, the visual wasn’t quite as cool as it could have been. 

He rubbed his index finger along the bottom of the incisors, “you really could do some serious damage with these things.” Once more he felt his voice was slightly garbled like when he used to wear a retainer in his mouth.

“Hence why I told you to be mindful. You are hardly graceful on a good day.”

Rude!

Stiles turned to stroll back to the bed. “I could see them coming in handy on occasion but I also feel the fangs could get annoying.”

Sitting back down on the bed, Peter snorted, “it’s not like we have our fangs out all the time.”

“True. Okay, let’s get these bad boys back where they belong.” 

He began the deep breaths and the concentration like he did before. Once more he closed his eyes to help relax and focus on the task at hand.

Stiles was pleasantly surprised that the jagged teeth retracted quicker than the claws. Either he was getting better or the wolf was starting to recognize him a little more. 

Feeling a sense of accomplished, he fist pumped into the air, “yes Petey. Now, it’s time for sleep.” He plopped himself down on his back onto the mattress as Peter gave him a bemused look. 

“What? You already know how I feel about sleeping on that couch. I am so taking the bed.” He then shimmied under the covers for emphasis. 

“And it’s technically my bed.” 

Stiles grumbled under his breath and just flipped on to his side facing away from Peter. He was not leaving and currently, the other man didn’t have the strength to do anything about it. 

He then sensed some movement expecting Peter to climb out of bed but the complete opposite happened. The man crawled under the blankets to join Stiles. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to sleep.”

“Here? In bed with me?”

There was a long pause accompanied with a sigh. “Relax Stiles, you are in my body, the last thing I want to do is a make a move on myself.”

That made sense in a weird way. “Fine, just stay on your side of the bed mister.” He spat out as he closed his eyes. 

And really, Stiles wasn’t going to lie, he enjoyed having a warm body next to him. 

Opening his eyes slowly so they could adjust to the light of the sun seeping thought the vertical blinds, Stiles hitched his breath. He was cautious but determined to see if he was back in his own body. 

He allowed his golden eyes to flicker down towards the torso and at first glance, his chest didn’t appear as sculpted. He immediately brought his arms in view and noted the twigs covered in freckles. Touching his face, the skin was soft with no scruff.

Stiles quickly sat up on the bed and shrieked as he nudged the sleeping wolf next to him. “Peter, wake up! It worked. It freaking worked.” He could hardly contain his glee.

The older man grumbled at first being torn from his sleep but then caught on quickly to what Stiles said. He followed suit by sitting erect and glancing over his body. “Oh, thank God. I had a few doubts. This is fantastic.”

Stiles harbored a few lingering doubts as well. He loves Erica but her track record not so much but she did it. Or perhaps, Peter and Stiles did manage to make some self-discoveries. Oh well, it didn’t matter. He was back in his clumsy teenage body and he was over the moon. 

“I am so damn happy right now; I could kiss you.” Stiles barely got the words off his tongue and was leaning over towards Peter to do just that. He caught the wolf off guard since at first, there was no reaction when he pressed his lips onto the older man.

Realizing, he took action before processing what he actually was doing, Stiles began to pull back. Before he had a chance to pull away, Peter wrapped his arm around Stiles back and tugged him closer as he parted his lips. Oh, the man was into the kiss after all.

Stiles was not the most experienced kisser but he enthusiastically took the invitation that was provided to him and pushed his tongue into Peter’s waiting mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other as their mouths smashed against one other.

He couldn’t help but moan at the sensation of feeling the other’s tongue pressing against his. Stiles had no idea swapping spit could be so arousing. And boy, his dick was becoming hard. 

Despite wanting the kiss to last longer, Stiles decided he better make sure Peter was really on board. He reluctantly and pulled back to gather Peter’s reaction. His lips glistened in wetness and his eyes were filled with wonderment. 

“Sorry….” Was what he managed to say. “I…”

The wolf just continued to gaze upon him. “It’s fine.”

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Peter and he had always flirted and he was fairly sure the attraction was not one sided but Stiles still had some self-esteem issues. 

“Good, good. I was just excited and you were there and…and I have kind of wanted to kiss you for a while truth to be told.” 

Peter grinned. That smug asshole pretentious grin like he knew that all along. Well, he probably has. The alpha has probably smelled the arousal pouring off Stiles when they spend time together. 

“Me too.”

Stiles sort of wished he was still inhabiting the werewolf body so he could tell if the man was lying or not but based on the way Peter was looking at him, he believed him. His eyes never lost focused on Stiles and his tongue licked his bottom lip seductively. Yep, the wolf appeared to be checking Stiles out like a prey for dinner. 

“Great, now that’s settled." Surprisingly, he took the initiative and climbed on Peter’s lap. “Now, more kissing.” 

Peter appeared on board as he embraced Stiles tougher and nibbled at his bottom lip which caused another moan to be vocalized. Now straddling the wolf, Stiles could also feel the hardness beneath him – Peter was just as or more aroused than Stiles. 

He began raising his hips which caused their dicks to rub up and down slightly as he continued to kiss Peter. He was desperately looking for friction on his chubbed up dick as well as wanting to give Peter something to rut into. Groaning around the older man’s mouth, Peter pulled away, “are you sure?” 

“More than sure.” Yes, he was still a virgin but he was totally on board with someone else touching his dick. “Just want to get off right now. Please.” He said breathlessly. 

“Fuck,” Peter groaned under his breath as he bucked his hips up. 

The sensation of their clothed cocks felt good but not quite good enough, “please touch me Peter.” 

The man almost snarled. He immediately reached between them and began to slide his right hand down the front of the sleep pants Stiles was wearing. The elastic waist band was stretchy enough that the material allowed the older man to fit his palm comfortably between the pants and Stiles hardened member. 

Stiles bucked into the touch and moaned loudly with the sensation of feeling someone else’s hand wrapped around his weeping dick. “Peter please…” 

“You beg beautifully my dear boy.” Peter practically mewed as his thumb swiped the tip of Stiles cock. He could feel the wolf grabbing up some of his pre-cum and he anticipated him using that as makeshift lubricant. “I can't wait to hear you scream my name?”

Closing his eyes, Stiles bucked into Peter’s grasp even harder. The dirty talk was adding to building orgasm. He already knew he would be on hair trigger but now – now, he knew he wasn’t going to last. “Please Peter. Yes, I will. I need…” 

He needed more friction. He yearned for Peter’s fingers to rub more. Play more. Massage more. He just needed the release…  
“Well, who am I to deny such a pretty thing?” The thick fingers continued to play him like a violin as they roamed and grasped his shaft. Peter’s thumb once more swiped around his mushroom tip. 

The digits then moved swiftly towards his balls to give a slight squeeze which caused Stiles moan once more. The without warning, the fingers found their way towards his taint. The wolf began rubbing in that area and the motion brought Stiles over the edge.

Feeling his testicles draw up, Stiles yelled out “Peter…” as he shot his load into his pajama pants. 

He rode the high for a few more moments as Peter continued to use fingers to work him through his orgasm. Once the wolf deemed Stiles done, he removed his hand from Stiles pants. The teen then collapsed on top of Peter by placing his head on the wolf’s sturdy shoulder. 

“That was…. that was freaking awesome. Definitely a ten, will do again.” 

“Yes, it was. I’m not going to lie; you were mesmerizing to watch as you fell apart. Your eyes were closed in bliss. The way your body rocked into mine – and of course the pleading.” 

Stiles was grateful his head on still on the man’s shoulder so the blush he was sporting would be hidden. “Well, you certainly know what you are doing with your fingers.”

Peter chuckled into his head “And that my dear boy is just the tip of the iceberg. I definitely can show you so much more.”   
Stiles titled his head up towards the older man. “Yes please, I so want to play with that huge ass dick of yours.”

“Such a little cock tease, aren’t you brat?” Peter grinned. “And it wants to play with you too.”

Hell yes! Stiles going to lose his virginity.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sexy times ahead :)

Peter wasn’t joking when he told Stiles how beautiful he looked when his body was rocking into his. The wolf definitely preened inside watching the boy come apart and thrust into his hand. And then when he finally came to orgasm – well, it was a picture that the older man wanted to relive over and over again. 

He carefully picked Stiles up from his lap and laid him down onto the bed, “are you really sure? This is your first time?” Peter can be a snarky asshole but he can be considerate as well. Yes, he and Stiles have low key flirted many times over the years and he knows the teenaged boy has smelled aroused around Peter more times than not but he does want to be absolutely sure. Losing one’s virginity is a big deal. 

“Positive. Sex me up.” The little tease parted his legs for emphasis. “And I know you can tell if I’m lying or not. I want it. And with you.”

Listening carefully to the boy’s heartbeat, he did not sense any upticks or changes. He was being the truthful. And Peter wasn’t going to lie, he was excited and thrilled to be the teen’s first. 

“You my brat are a little minx in the making and there is no way I can say no to that.”

Stiles smiled back at him almost sheepishly but it was more of a devilish grin. The kid may be the death of him. 

He quickly reached over to pull down the boy’s pants. Despite the orgasm, his underwear showed the outline of his hardened dick. The boy not have werewolf stamina but he had teenage hormones and evidently was ready to go again. 

The alpha wasted no time, pulling off the offending underwear to free the trapped erection. The hard member bounced into air with the tip glistening with pre-cum. Peter couldn’t help but lick his lips. He looked delicious and he was positive he probably tasted just as delicious. 

“You need to get naked too Petey.” The boy demanded as he shimmied out of his top and tossed the garment to the side. 

He was somewhat surprised with the boldness. Peter assumed the boy would be a little more self-conscious but nope, he exuded no self-doubt at the present. 

Peter grinned as he pulled his shirt off and threw it to join Stiles top on the floor. He then pulled his underwear and pants off together in one fluid motion. They scrunched up on his right ankle and he gave a swift kick to shed them off the rest of the way.   
Stiles eyes already appeared glossed over. “I mean wow. I was in your body but actually seeing it this way,” his tongue licked his bottom lip. “You are beautiful and that fucking dick…. Oh my God!”

Peter and his wolf couldn’t help but preen. He even puffed out his chest. However, he wasn’t the only. The boy was no slacker either. Yes, he was lean, and his arms and legs were gangly but he was also beautiful. His pale body showcased the constellations of moles like a night sky riddled with stars. His golden eyes were fetching. And that mouth – those red rosed lips were not only made for talking but for cock sucking too. 

“You are beautiful too.” The compliment caused a blush to travel down the boy’s neck. 

“Enough sweet talk. You already got me in your bed and naked. Just put that huge cock me now.”

The older man chuckled at the younger one’s impatience. And the brattiness that came out. “Yes, I do want to sink into you but as you mentioned, I am big so I need to open you up first. “It wouldn’t matter if the boy wasn’t a virgin, Peter would still need to get the teen ready. 

The teen did a dramatic eye roll but spread his legs with his knees bent to provide Peter beater access. His pink hole basically winked an invitation at him.

The alpha wolf made quick work of grabbing a bottle of lube from the beside table drawer and oiled up this think digits in one fluid motion. 

Circling the boy’s rim, Stiles arched into the touch with a slight moan. “It feels so good already and you haven’t even done anything yet.” 

If the boy is already having fun, then he is in for a great time. Peter smiled as he pushed his index finger into the boy’s hole. It swallowed the finger up immediately – almost hungry for something to fill him up. 

He pushed in and out a few times as Stiles continued to moan and thrive. “More …. Please.” 

Peter was just thinking the same thing. He pushed another digit inside of Stiles walls. This time he pushed in a little further and twisted to find that bundle of nerves that would must certainly set the boy off.

Swiping against the teen’s prostate, Stiles groaned out “fuck Petey, Feels so good.” Peter rubbed a little more causing more moans from the boy and then pulled out.

The boy pouted al little but Peter was ready to plunge another finger inside the tight boy. He ensured all three fingers were slick and then slowly circled Stiles rim once more before pushing into the wet abyss.

Swiping and scarping against the boy’s anal walls caused more arousal to shoot though Peter’s body. His dick was already hard and leaking pre-cum just by the sight of watching Stiles writhe on his fingers. He couldn’t wait to plunge his dick deep inside of the boy but he had to patient – he wasn’t quite ready yet to take his cock. 

He drove the three fingers in and out hearing the slickness each time he slid the digits into the boy’s waiting body. Stiles bowed his back and grunted when Peter would enter his body. 

Feeling the boy grab for his right bicep, he keened. “Please Peter. It’s enough. I’m ready.”

The heartbeat didn’t flicker to tell a lie but the wolf was one hundred percent if he truly was or not Peter’s aching member was for sure ready to plunge in. The head had turned an angry purple and the slit was dripping pre-sum like a damn leaky faucet.

“Fine but if it starts to hurt, you have to tell me.” 

The teen nodded his head like a damn bobblehead. 

Peter pulled his fingers out with an obscene pop which caused the boy to pout at the loss. He quickly reached for the lube and slicked up his engorged cock. Tossing the tube aside, he immediately lined up his dick to Stiles entrance. 

He was eager to thrust in quickly but he took a deep breath to gently push the tip inside so the teen could get used to the stretch. 

Feeling the boy’s arm grip his arm tighter, Peter glanced up to make sure he was okay. He noted glossy eyes and an open mouth. Sensing no distress, the alpha wolf continued to push inside which then caused the boy to rearrange his legs and wrap them around Peter’s waist. The gesture caused Peter to lean more into the boy.  
Feeling his member plunge deeper but still slowly into boy, the sensation of the boy’s walls clenching around his length caused Peter to moan out loud.

It had been a long time since he has been laid. A long time since he has felt the sensation of his disk being enveloped and it was heavenly. 

“Peter…” the boy gasped as he bucked up towards him. 

Once he was balls deep, he looked to see that he did in fact sink completely into Stiles. It was almost obscene seeing the boy’s rim stretched so widely around his cock. He refrained from moving right away to allow the boy to get used to the fulness and the stretch. 

Stilling, his eyes roamed from where they were attached to the boy’s eyes. The lids were closed but lips were parted in bliss. The heartbeat was rapid but with delight, not distress. “Can I move?” 

His head nodded with a whisper attached, “please. More.” 

Peter was grateful that he could mov but he there was a mole under the boy’s right nipple that caught the wolf’s attention. He needed to lick that spot first. Leaning further over the teen’s body, Peter’s tongue darted out and encircled the nub.

He locked and sucked as Stiles began to writhe against the sensation, “fuck, sensitive.”

Peter filed that information in the back of his head. Nipple play was a go but not tonight. He swiped around the hardened nub a few more times ensuring his mouth gathered the stray freckle as well.

Releasing the suction, he thrusted his hips towards the boy causing his dick to move inside the boy. 

He began pounding into he teen harder as he placed his hands on his hips. He used that as leverage and noted that he may leave fingertip bruises on the boy. And no doubt the marks would like ravishing against his pale skin. 

Pulling out slightly, he thrusted his angry cock back inside to the boy, pushing in as far as he could causing an,” oh fuck,” to fall breathlessly from Stiles slightly parted lips. 

The wolf grunted as the boy’s anal walls clenched around his enlarged dick. He could already feel his balls draw up. Slightly disappointed that he wasn’t going to last longer, he thrusted in and out a few more times – the slide getting easier the more he pounded into Stiles. 

“I don’t think I’m going to last much longer… on my God!” The words becoming more and more slurred from the boy’s mouth.

Peter was definitely enjoying watching him fall apart but he himself was also ready to explode his seed deep inside the boy. 

Shifting to get a better angle to drill on the boy’s prostate, Peter hammered more quickly as Stiles now became nonverbal.   
The wolf was eager to know if the teen could come untouched but decided to test that out another time. He released his grip from his left lip and began stroking the boy’s cock. The girth wasn’t as wide as Peter’s but it was still a good size. He slid his hand up and down the shaft a few times and then slid his thumb in the slit. 

With just a couple more of thrusts and a rub at the tip, Stiles was spurting his spent over Peter’s chest with a loud gasp. 

Felling the walls tighten up around him was then what put Peter over the edge. He held back the roar he yearned to vocalize and instead groaned out as he spilled into Stiles heat. 

Stiles body was now pliant beneath his, panting rapidly with exhaustion. Peter felt the need to collapse on the boy but he also didn’t want to crush him in the process so he rolled over to his side instead. 

After a few minutes, the boy started coming back to himself. “That was… shit. I don’t have the words.”

Impressive, Peter has managed to make the boy lose his words a couple times now. He didn’t know it was possible for Stiles not know what to say.

Feeling a hand pet his shoulder,” seriously dude, thank you.” 

Peter tilted his head. “I just gave you an epic dicking and you are calling me dude?”

“Well, you don’t seem to appreciate Petey so…”  
Peter growled and quickly crawled on top of Stiles, bracketing the boy with his arms. “How about we find another use for that mouth of yours? And then I will pound that sweet ass again. By then, I think you’ll just be calling me God.” 

“I totally could get use to being manhandled by you. So hot.” 

A shit eating grin came across the boy’s face. 

Peter leaned down to crash their mouths together in a bruising kiss. 

Stiles isn’t the only one who could get use to this.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles had dozed off after the last pounding the wolf had promised him. He was tired but also refreshed in another way. His ass was sore but it was sore in all the right ways. 

He fucking lost his virginity to a smoking hot werewolf and it felt amazing. He couldn’t wait to tell Erica or well just discuss the details with her. Evidently the walls weren’t as thick as Stiles had hoped.

Derek had yelled out more than once in the morning for Stiles to be quiet since he sounded like a porn star which just goaded Peter to jackhammer into him harder. Erica had just giggled and called out, “way to go Stilinski and keep up the good boning Peter.” And somewhere in there he also overheard Erica squealing in glee that the reversal spell had worked.

Stiles had been slightly embarrassed for a brief moment that he was being so loud but then the wolf had pistoned right into his sweet spot. At that time, Stiles didn’t care that the others could hear him. His brain was offline and was being brought to orgasm once more.

Stiles shuffled to his side and noted that Peter was not there beside him in the bed. He overheard water coming from the bathroom. He had been a gentleman, since the older man had cleaned him off before taking care of his own dried, sticky jizz. 

Sighing, Stiles reluctantly got up and left the soft confines of the bed. He preferred to stay in the nest and cuddle with Peter all day but one he wanted to talk to Erica and two, he yearned to see his dad. Cuddling would have to wait and he was happy to note the big bad wolf was definitely a cuddler. 

After each time they had sex, Peter would wrap his arms around Stiles and tug him towards his chest allowing Stiles to be the little spoon. It was amazing to have those muscular arms embrace him. 

Peter Hale was a cuddler!!

Bouncing down the stairs, Stiles immediately saw his blonde-haired friend sitting crossed legged on the leather sofa. Her eyes darted from the wedding magazine towards Stiles as he hit the landing. Her smile was bright and mischievous at the same time. 

“Batman, come give me a hug. Losing one’s virginity deserves one and then you have to tell me all about it.” 

He fell into her open arms easily. He pulled in his best friend as tight as he could inhaling her strawberry scented hair in the process. 

Pulling back, Stiles blushed slightly. “It was out of this world. My ass hurts but it was damn worth it.” 

Erica cheekily grinned, “once you have werewolf dick, you’ll never go back.” 

Stiles chuckled as he plopped down on the couch next to his friend, only wincing in a little in pain. “I totally believe you.”

Erica smiled even broader when she noticed Stiles shifted on the cushion to find a comfortable seating position. “I am so happy for you that you got a dicking within an inch of your life.” 

There was a throat clearing that sounded behind him. “Erica sweetheart, you know II love you but I do not want to hear you two discussing my uncle’s dick.” 

Erica rolled her eyes like she couldn’t fathom the reason behind Derek’s request. “Fine babe. Stilinski you and me have a lunch date then.”

The witch dragged him out to lunch where the teen proceeded to tell her all the details about his cherry being popped. He left out some descriptors like how Peter plunged his fingers so deep inside of him and played him like a fiddle. How he knew to suck his soul from the tip of his dick. Yes, some parts he kept to himself but otherwise, he indulged her and she beamed how wonderful Peter was in bed.

Erica stated it had to be Hale family trait. Stiles agreed.

After gossiping and feeding their tummies full, Stiles drove Erica back to the loft. As much as he wanted to go home to see his dad, he also craved to see Peter before doing so. 

Arriving at the abode, they found both Peter and Derek hanging out. They weren’t socializing per se but they were playing on their phones, each in an easy chair. 

“Honey, I’m home.” Stiles called out through a snort. He always wanted to say that. 

Sourwolf was the first to react with the cocked brow and constipated look. “He’s going to be impossible now that you slept with him.”

“Yep, that’s me, Impossible Stiles but you love me anyway Der.”

He growled under his breath as Erica approached him and made herself at home on her fiancé’s lap. “It was inevitable and I’m just glad that it finally happened. I was beginning to think I would need to find a spell to push those two oblivious idiots together.” 

“Hey…” Stiles was somewhat offended. “Not an idiot or oblivious. Mostly.” He turned to look at Peter was being quiet. “Are you not going to defend our character?”

The wolf shrugged his shoulders. “She’s not totally wrong.” 

“Well. I just might have to break up with you even though we just got together. Wait,” Stiles pondered for a second before his lack of filter got away from him. “Are we together? I just assumed with the sex thing, we were or was that just a one-time thingy?” 

He paused glancing at Erica and Derek. Perhaps he shouldn’t be having this conversation in front of them. 

“See? Idiot.” Erica announced.

Stiles glared at his now ex best friend because rude! 

Peter chuckled. “Yes Erica but be nice. He’s my idiot now.” 

That was like the nicest thing ever. Stiles clambered onto Peter’s lap to mimic Erica. Burying his nose into Peter’s neck to inhale like a wolf, Stiles relaxed. “We have to tell my dad. He might not be over the moon but you know I’m eighteen and about to graduate.”

“Yes Stiles. Your father might not be ecstatic but you are an adult.”

Stiles closed his eyes to breathe in the heady musk. He’ll tell him but not right now. Taking a quick power nap on his wolf sounded like a much better idea at the moment.

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed his dad’s police cruiser parked in the drive. He was glad he was home. 

He climbed out of the Jeep quickly and immedicably made his way to the front door. Upon entering the dwelling, he called out, “dad?” 

The older man appeared from the kitchen. He was still wearing his tan unform but the first few top buttons were undone revealing the undershirt underneath. He must have gotten home not too long ago from a shift. 

“Hey kiddo.” His old man barely grunted out before Stiles was diving into a hug. 

He wrapped his arms tight around his father. “I missed you dad.” 

“It was only like a day.”

The man sounded confused and he had reasons to be but Stiles didn’t care. He missed his dad, damn it. “I know, it’s just. I missed you.”

“Okay.” HIs dad indulged him for a few more minutes before pulling away. “Are you okay? You seemed a little off these past few days.” 

Stiles nodded his head. “Yeah, I guess with graduation coming up. I’m just acting weird.” 

His dad appeared fine with the answer. “Don’t stress too much.” He grasped his right shoulder. “Going to take a nap.” 

“Hey dad,” Stiles called out before he got too far causing him to stop. “Um, I’m kind of seeing someone.” 

His father’s face contorted into a cross between interest and concern. “And?” 

“He’s a little older but remember I’m eighteen and I’ll be going to college soon and…”

The sheriff raised his hand to stop Stiles from blithering. “Yes, you are an adult now but you’re still my kid so I get to worry. The man thing is that he treats you right and you’re happy.”

“Very happy and he’s an amazing,” He bit his bottom lip before confessing the rest. “It’s Peter dad. I’m dating Peter Hale.”

His dad’s eyes widened as he scrubbed his and across his face. “Not exactly who I was expecting but yet it doesn’t surprise me. You two always gravitated towards each other.”

Hmm, maybe Stiles is oblivious. “He does make me happy dad.”

“Okay, it’s just. Hell, I don’t know how to say this.” He took a deep breath. “I ran into him not too long ago and I think the man may have some daddy issues so you might want to be cautious.” 

This time, Stiles eyes widened. Oh god! “No dad, it’s fine. He’s fine. I promise.” 

Hell, he should have known that conversation was going to come back and kick him in the ass.

“Good, invite him for dinner one night. I need to make sure he’s good enough for my son.”

“Okay, I will. Thanks dad. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Stiles smiled. Who knew magically swapping bodies with a werewolf would gain him a hot werewolf boyfriend? 

Now he couldn’t wait to graduate and start the next part of his life with Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left - hard to believe.
> 
> Next Wednesday, I will post my next Steter fic. If you are looking for lots of angst, feels, and slow burn then this fic will be for you. Check out You Make My Heart Beat Again one week for today.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for going on this fun, silly ride with me.
> 
> This last chapter got a little away from me LOL. Enjoy.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies.

8 Months Later

Peter couldn’t help but smile as he tried to casually wipe away the stray tear that was forming around his right eye. He knew despite the nonchalance he was displaying, there was no way no one would not notice he was tearing, 

He couldn’t help it though. It had been a long time coming and his nephew was finally getting married. 

Peter stood next to Derek listening to the officiant and letting his eyes wander over to the beautiful bride. 

Erica of course lived up to her beauty. Yes, Derek was dashing in his black tuxedo and coordinated bow tie but the bride – absolutely stunning. 

Her hair was perfectly coiffed with curls. Somehow the hair dresser made the style look seamless with the veil. The top of her dress accompanied her bosom that then tapered to a small waist. Then material then flowed to the skirt that flared out. And of course, there was a massive train.

As much as the bride looked stunning, Peter couldn’t help but look beyond her and have his eyes land on her maid of honor – Stiles. 

The boy was handsome in his tux. He nixed a dress that Erica tried to get him to wear and instead opted to dress similarly as Derek. Peter liked the choice since his pants showcased his ass wonderfully and he happened to be in the know that he was sporting some sexy red panties underneath. He couldn’t wait to unwrap him later. 

It wouldn’t be too long. The bride and groom would say their I do’s, there would be the reception with some socializing and then he could have Stiles.

There was applause once Derek and Erica kissed followed by an insane number of pictures. If Peter knew in advance that his smile would be permanently etched into his face, he would have charged Erica an unabsorbant fee. 

Needless to say, Peter was relieved and happy once his best man duties were complete. He played friendly with friends and family and then conducted the best toast there ever was to toast.

Now, his tie was askew, jacket off, and sleeves pushed up; he was finally able to relax to imbibe in some champagne. Rumor was there was some wolfsbane infused alcoholic beverage being served so Peter was on the lookout.

But first, he was ins search of the maid of humor. He wanted a kiss and a dance. 

Finding Stiles hadn’t proved to difficult. He was stuffing his face with more Wedding cake. Sometimes, Peter wondered where the boy put all that food.

He approached the long table where the bridal party had been seated for dinner. “Care for a dance?”

Stiles gazed up mid chew with a bit of frosting hanging out on the corner of his mouth. His heart boated quickly like he was thrown from the question. “Umm…”

“I didn’t think it was a difficult question.”  
The boy paced his fork down on the dessert plate. “I can’t dance worth shit. I’ll either embarrass you or step on your feet.”

Peter couldn’t help but chuckle.” You could never embarrass me. And as for the stepping on the feet. I’m a werewolf, I’ll heal.”

The reassurance was all that Stiles needed. He held his had out towards Peter. “The take me to the dancefloor Petey.”

The wolf pulled the hoy up from the chair and then led him out to the parquet floor. There were dozens of people already moving their bodies to the music so it was easy to fall into the rhythm.

Peter pulled Stiles close to him by his waist. The melody was a little fast for the movement that Peter was leading Stiles with but he craved to have the boy close to his body. The younger man wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck with a grin and began swaying his hips.

Yes, the boy was slightly uncoordinated with his feet but he managed to keep pace with Peter’s direction. Their bodies continued to shift with the different beats. Peter even managed to twirl and spin Stiles who laughed out glee. 

He did get lost on the moment for a half dozen of songs until the bride came up and interrupted his trance. “Can I cut in and get a dance with my best friend?” 

“Sure.” Peter offered as he pulled away from his boyfriend.

Stiles almost appeared panicky. “Don’t be mad if I step on your dress.”   
“Shut up Batman. It’s my wedding day and you’re dancing with me.”

He shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, see you later as he took Erica’s hand in his. 

Peter decided now a good time for a beverage. As he made his to the bar, he ran into Derek who was actually free of any social obligation at the moment. 

“Congratulations once more nephew.”

The younger man’s face lit up like he had won the lottery. “Thank. So happy right now.”

Peter petted the man on his left shoulder. “I can see that and I sort of have another Wedding gift.” He already gifted the pair a good partial of the payment for their honeymoon.

“You didn’t have to get us anything more.”

“Well, “Peter grinned at his nephew. “It’s as much as a gift to me as it is to you two.” Derek’s eyebrows went into his forehead. “I got an apartment. I thought it was high time I leave you and Erica.”

Derek relaxed as his stance turned more towards Peter. “Are you sure? You don’t have to move out.” 

He loved Derek and for that matter he loved Erica. It had been fun and great. And yes, he will miss them terribly but it was time. “You two need your own space. Stiles is there most of the time now. And, well I got place right near the university. It just makes sense.”

The glint in his nephew’s eye glistened like he understood what Peter’s true motives were. “Ah, you want Stilinski to move in with you?” 

Guilty and evidently truly obvious. “Please don’t say anything yet?” 

“Your secret is safe.” His head swiveled to look across the room. “I think mom wants more pictures. I’ll catch you later.”

Poor bastard, he’ll be dreaming of flashes all night long.

Once Derek was whisked off, Peter finally got his wolfsbane infused drink and then somehow found himself chatting with Aunt Mae for an eternity. She’s a nice lady but she can be repetitive. And there’s only so many times Peter can listen to her stories about how adorable her damn chickens are. 

As the older lady began another tangent of the wonders of raising chickens, Peter noted the ballroom was becoming devoid of people. The reception was evidently dying down so it was now time to go in search of his boyfriend.

He’ll have to remember to educate Stiles later on how to save Peter from talkative family members. 

Peter managed to get away and immediately scanned the large area and didn’t soot him. For that matter, he couldn’t find Derek or Erica either. He would be pissed if the three of them left him here alone to socialize. 

Wandering around for a few moments, the wolf finally picked up on some figures outside on the terrace. Stepping outside, the cool evening air hit Peter in the face but it was still pleasant enough. 

Derek was slouching in a chaise chair with his cravat undone along with the first few top buttons of his dress shirt. It appeared the cummerbund was shedded as well. His hazel eyes were glossed over. Someone had enjoyed the wolfsbane liquor. It was a good thing Peter was designated driver for the evening. 

Erica had plopped herself albeit graciously on a couch. Her dress flowed everywhere. Peter didn’t even know where her feet were. She was focused on her hands seemingly fixated on their texture – so drunk as well. 

And Stiles. well Peter’s first thought was the boy looked adorable sleeping on Erica’s shoulder but then he realized, nope, he was probably passed out drunk. Freaking idiot!

“You know he’s not twenty-one yet?”

Erica still gazing at her hands in front of her face shrugged her shoulders. “It’s my wedding. Stilinski gets to drink.” 

“Yes and if he throws up on that really expensive tuxedo rental or in my car, you are paying for it.”   
She giggled. “Derek….” Her words slurred.

‘Yes babe?” 

“Mmm sorry. Wanted you to ravish me on our wedding night but I think I’m too drunk.” 

His nephew’s eyes widened as mouth tried to form words. “It’s okay….” He paused. “We have the rest of our lives to have sex.”

How romantic and nauseating. Speaking of vomit, “Okay, sleeping princess, let’s get you home.” 

Peter utilized his inhuman strength to lean over to scoop Stiles up and carry him bridal style. The younger boy already noticed the movement but he still managed to mumble “thanks Petey” under his breath.

“Aw, Derek, babe carry me like that. It’s my wedding day.”

Standing up, Derek swayed on his feet. “Coming right up.”

“Derek perhaps you should wait until you more sober. You don’t want to drop the bride.”

Erica pouted but they both seemingly agreed it was probably for the best that Derek try not to lift Erica.   
Thankfully, the ride home proved uneventful with no vomiting in the car. Peter was also grateful that he easily guided all three to bed. Derek began rousing ore ti himself once they got home which helped since then he was able to assist Erica out of her wedding dress.

Peter and she maybe close but he really didn’t want to go there if he didn’t have to so that left him with just wrestling Stiles out of his tuxedo. The boy was all limbs and it was even a challenge for a strong wolf to contain him and discard all the clothing (he did leave the red panties on the however – they could have fun in the morning). 

With the day’s activities, the wolf closed his eyes once his head hit the pillow and hit fell asleep immediately. 

“Ugh, ow.” The soft tone came into the silence that was enough to jostle Peter from his sleep. He peeked his left eye open.

“You only have yourself to blame for drinking so much.”

The wolf didn’t even have to see the boy completely to know he was probably giving him the stink eye right now. “You’re supposed to be my supportive boyfriend.” 

“I am. You drank too much and I left aspirin out on the table for you. So see, supportive brat?” 

Peter shifted his body to look upon Stiles. His hair was unruly and his face did seem pale. He smelled pain but it was not overbearing. He would live. 

The younger man sat up slowly rubbing his temples in the process. Letting a sigh, he grabbed the pills and the glass the water the wolf left out as well. Once the swallowed the medication, he took a few more sips of the liquid and put the glass down as well. “You could use a little drain pain magic?”

Peter smirked. He could but the then the boy wouldn’t learn the lesson of consequences of his behavior. “We’ll see how bad the headache gets.”

“Ugh, you stupid werewolves have no idea what it feels like to be hungover.”

Sitting up now. Peter couldn’t help by smile. “Then perhaps you shouldn’t drink as much.” 

He seemingly pondered what Peter said for a few moments before speaking again. “You know though me drinking this much the last time was the start of us getting together?” 

“I may recall such evens.”

The boys honey colored eyes dropped towards his body. “You seriously couldn’t put pants on me?” 

“Red is a good color on you.”

“Asshole.”

“Brat!” He teased. “Behave or I won’t you give you an orgasm or your present.” 

The boy’s face lit up as he no longer focused on his almost naked self. “Present?” 

“Yes, I was going to wait but….” Peter swiveled to reach towards his nightstand to grab the small black box. He held the box to Stiles who immediately made grabby hands. 

Opening the lid, he plucked out the silver key and held it up. “A key?”

“Derek and Erica are married now. They need their space. We need our space. The apartment is about ten minutes from your university.” 

“You’re asking me to move in with you? I’m a slob. Are you sure?”

Peter was more than sure but before he could answer, a shrill voice echoed from across the hall, “say yes Stilinski.”

“Erica, babe, let them be.” Derek chimed in.

Peter shook his head and snorted. “See, we need privacy.”

“Oh my God, of course I will move in with you Petey.”

The boy launched himself into Peter. He barely caught him but the motion still caught him off guard, so they fell into the mattress. Stiles used the opportunity to smash his lips into Peter’s. 

The wolf kissed him back and then Stiles pulled away, “can I get that orgasm now?”

“What about your head?”

“Orgasms make headaches go away.” The boy smirked. 

Peter didn’t know if that was true but he was ready to indulge the boy.

He couldn’t wait to live with him either since his wolf ears picked up Erica attempting to whisper to Derek that Peter was going to bone Stilinski again.

He will miss them but he and Stiles would be together and happy.

And could be as loud as they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it.
> 
> I have almost 11 chapters written - I expect there will be around 15 in total.
> 
> Normal updates will be on Wednesdays but this week, today was the easiest day to update.


End file.
